A Girl with a Different Future
by Wolf74159
Summary: SECOND STORY FOLLOW-UP! 7 years has passed since Kira had last seen Sasuke as well as the death of her father. But when he suddenly appears, will everything be normal again, or will they go different paths in their new future? NARUTO & WOLF'S RAIN
1. Chapter 1: The Promise

_Hello again readers!! This is the story follow-up, so if you haven't read the first, __**I SUGGEST YOU DO NOW!! **__Thank-you for the reviews before and all of your questions shall be answered soon. I would like to thank a new reader of mine for giving this story a chance. Thank-you. Ok, enough blubbering, TO THE STORY!! Enjoy!_

_P.S. here's everyone's age. They're not exact since I didn't know their true ages before, so these are only estimates : __**Blue: 21 Hige: 21 Toboe: 16 Tsume: 28 Kira: 19 Cheza: 20**_

**7 Years Later**

**I rolled over on the hard ground, feeling the bumps and grooves in the rock through my fur. I yawned as I sat up on my haunches and looked around my surroundings. Toboe was sound asleep not to far from where I lay. His feminine features had lessened over time and he looked like a young wolf. I smiled, remebering watching him grow up and Tsume torture him with his teasing.**

**I looked over to where Hige and Blue slept, cuddled up in two balls of fur. They had been together since before I even met them, but the bond between the two were strong. I was happy for Blue. She had become my best friend over the past few years, and I looked up to her like an older sister.**

**Hige, well, what can I say about him. He's still the pig of the pack, but he lost his chubbiness. Now, he eats everything in sight and doesn't gain a pound. How unfair is that? His voice has changed a little, but not much. **

**I then looked towards the enterance of the cave where Tsume lie. He was still the closed up wolf we had known, but he was a little bit more social and a bit nicer since before the war. His silver coat rustled in the early morning breeze as he slept soundly.**

**Cheza lay snuggled up behind me. She usually slept with me now that Kiba was gone. Sometimes she'd sleep with Toboe, but not quite as much. She knew how to talk correctly now and it wasn't such a hastle to tell her what everything was and what to do. **

**I smiled as I looked over my pack. I had gotten used to the idea of having a pack of my own, but I still felt alone. Any parents I had known were dead and Sasuke still had yet to return. I still held on to that promise he made to me 7 years ago in front of Darcia's castle; that he would find a way to come back. **

**I sighed as I remembered the sad memory and stood, shaking my coat a little before quietly making it outside. I had beaten the sun up again. Now that I was a leader, I was the last to fall asleep and the first one up. I had many other responsibilities to hold up, and most of them muscled me up. I wasn't the strongest in the pack, but I knew how to run it.**

**I walked through the dark forest, heading toward the small stream. This land was far away from where I had grown up. We headed west, then a bit north. We stopped looking for paradise; whether the pack knew I still held on to Sasuke, or they were just tired of looking, I wouldn't know. **

**The sound of the stream made my ears perk up and I trotted towards the sound, noticing the sun's rays just making their way over the mountains far to the north. I reached the stream, which was practically hidden by forest, and turned into my human form. My brown hair reached my shoulder blades since I cut it and I had grown a few inches. I was now 5'7, but the second shortest in the pack. **

**I looked down into the water where it stood still and looked at the scars on my face. The war had scarred everyone, but they all said I got the worst of it. Small scars from the clay shards covered my right side, part of my back, and part of my stomach. My legs had a few faded scars, but they looked normal. My arms had a few scars here and there, mirroring my legs. **

**I sighed at the image that looked back at me in the water and I scooped up water in my cupped hands and drank. I got more water and washed my face in the cold water, waking me up just like coffee. I stood and wiped my hands on my jeans and wiped my face on my shirt. Even though Darcia and the Akatskui were gone, the humans still remebered the wolves that had disrupted their villages years ago. We got supplies every once in a while along with fresh clothes, but we still stood out.**

**I walked over to a boulder that sat out above the water and sat down, thinking. I did this every morning, just to clear my mind. The breeze rustling the leaves, the slight sound of rushing water beneath me, the birds chirping seeing the rays of light over the mountains. My breathing slowed as I concentrated on the sounds around me. I could hear many sounds that I usually didn't pay attention to or couldn't hear even with my already sensitive hearing.**

_**"Kira!" **_**Toboe yelled from the cave. My eyes whipped open as I stood and turned, jumping off the rock. I turned into my wolf form and raced back towards the cave. Toboe's voice had sounded urgent, but I couldn't understand why. Humans didn't walk through these unexplored forests and no animal in its right mind would attack a pack of wolves. **

**I saw the cave just ahead and I raced towards my pack. I skidded to a stop in front of the cave, my teeth bared and my body crouched, ready to spring. **

_**"Kira! It's good that you're here!" **_**Toboe yelled bounding towards me. Tsume walked out with a stone expression on his face. **_**What the heck is going on around here?! **_**I asked myself as I ignored Toboe and dashed passed him into the cave. Blue was lying on her side, facing the back of the cave, whimpering. Hige stood beside her, nuzzling her. **

_**"Are you ok Blue?" **_**I asked worried as I walked up to the couple. Hige looked at me with a desperate look on his face. I looked at him with a confused expression and I walked closer to Blue. I looked over to see her face and I immediately knew what was wrong. I wasn't sure how I knew, but it was like it was instinct.**

_**"Oh my god, Blue, you were pregnant?!" **_**I asked her in an awed voice. She looked at me with a tired expression and the look in her eyes said it all. **_**"Wow," **_**I marveled before I snapped back into my leader mode.**

_**"It's ok Blue. This'll all be over soon," **_**I told her reassuringly as I bounded towards the exit of the cave.**

_**"Toboe! Go and get some cold water from the stream," **_**I told him and he nodded his head before he grabbed the pot in his jaws and headed off. I looked over at Tsume and he was leaned against the wall, staring at the sky.**

_**"Blue's going to have pups!" **_**I exclaimed in happiness. He looked over at me with no expression. **_**"Aren't you happy for her?" **_**I asked him with a playful threatening tone behind my voice. He cracked a smile, but it disappeared.**

**"Sure I'm happy for her, but now we'll have a pup to feed along with a mother," he replied, and from the sound of his voice, he made it sound horrible. I huffed at him before I headed back inside the cave. I trotted up to Blue and looked over her to see the body of a dead wolf pup. I frowned, not liking the whole dead pup deal. But before I could feel bad for the death, Blue had another pup, but this time, it was squirming and whimpering like a newborn wolf pup should.**

**I smiled and heard a sigh of relief from Hige. Blue huffed, tiredness taking over her body, but she leaned down to clean the pup. After she finished, she laid back down and sighed, happiness evident. I smiled, glad for her. From her body movements, that was the last pup. She only had two, and one lived. I smiled down at the pup who was now feeding. No wonder Blue was getting a little chubby, but not pregnant fat; she only had two pups!**

_**"Congradulations Blue," **_**I told her as she looked at me with a smile.**

_**"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I wasn't sure they would make it and I didn't want the pack in a fuss because of me,"**_** she replied with a chuckle. I chuckled along with her while shaking my head, disagreeing with her. But deep down in my heart, I knew that I would've taken it easy with her being pregnant.**

_**"Just get some rest Blue. When you wake up, we'll find a name for her," **_**I told her as I ushered Hige out of the cave. I saw her smirk before she laid her head back down. I pushed Hige outside and before he could get his balance, I tackled him. **

_**"You're a father Hige!" **_**I yelled while laughing. Hige burst out laughing as well before he shoved me off.**

_**"Yes, I know, but you don't have to bury me in a whole for it!" **_**he teased and I crouched, my tail wagging. **

_**"Are you sure about that, Hige?" **_**I asked him, acting like I was going to pounce on him again, but I stalled, hearing Toboe come back. I turned into my human form as I greeted the human Toboe.**

**"Thanks Toboe. And Blue had a pup!" I squealed before taking the pot of fresh water and bringing it into the cave. I laid it next to Blue's head, knowing when she woke, she might be a little dehydrated, but I didn't know about this stuff, so I made precautions. I snuck back out without disturbing Blue and I looked over at Tsume.**

**"Tsume, if you don't show some sort of excitement . . ." I said and looked around, "I'm going to wack you in the head with my invisible chain!" I finished, laughing. I was in a pretty good mood since recieving the good news. He smiled and lifted up his hands.**

**"Woo hoo! Blue had a pup!" he said with fake enthusiasm and I playfully glared at him. He glared right back before winking. I smiled, knowing my good mood was rubbing off on him. I smiled but then sighed, now completely bored. The pup was exciting, but we'd have to wait for Blue to wake up before we could crowd around it and whoo over it.**

**"Alright guys. We're going to have to go into town again to get some supplies, especially with our new arrival," I said and grinned. I ignored Tsume's frown and Hige's large grin. I could only imagine what was running through Hige's mind at that moment: **_**food... food...**_** I just grinned at the thought, really didn't do much else. "So that means we're going to have to split. Obviously, Hige will stay with Blue, and Toboe you can stay with the parents."**

**Toboe smiled at the thought and immediately ran inside the cave, probably to see the youngest member of the pack besides him. Hige groaned slightly before he followed Toboe sullenly into the cave. Kira smirked and looked over at Tsume who was looking at me as if I was strapped to a bomb.**

**"Alright Tsume, that leaves you and me to go and get some food," I told him with a smile and tried not to laugh at his ridiculous look. I turned into my wolf form and bounded off toward the edge of town, grabbing my bag in my jaws as we left. Amazingly, the bag I'd started out with when all the adventure started, was still in pretty good shape. It had some patches from moth holes, but overall, it looked quite stunning.**

**I heard Tsume behind her and was glad he had followed, not that I was expecting him not to. We ran for several minutes, a good 10-15 minute run before we started hearing human voices. Tsume and I were getting close to the human road. I slowed to a trot and changed forms, my human form now holding the bag in my right hand, putting one strap over my shoulder as I walked. I glanced behind me to see Tsume change as well and I walked up to the very edge of the of the road and peered out of the bushes. A man and his son, it seemed, were walking toward the town, talking about bread and such.**

**I smiled as the two passed and rounded the corner out of sight. I looked back at Tsume for a moment before walking out onto the road, quickly followed by Tsume. We walked purposefully toward town, trying to look like we belonged.**

**We were just about to walk around the bend to enter the city when all of a sudden the ground gave a surprising jolt and a familiar feeling rushed through me like water. I fell on my hands and my knees gave way, but didn't touch the ground. I heard screams up ahead and I immidiately bolted toward the town.**

**"Kira! Wait!" Tsume yelled after me, but I ignored him as I ran around the bend and through the city. People were running everywhere and I could barely see two feet in front of me. I heard Tsume behind me, but I pushed on, knowing that I somehow had to find out what had happened.**

**I was rounding a corner when I ran into someone head on. We sent each other flying in opposite directions and I stood, ready for a fight. My shoulders were hunched, representing my haunches being raised. I felt a growl at my throat as I tried to peer through the people to see who I had run in to. I only caught glimpses, but knew it was a guy. I saw smidges of blue/black hair and a weird out fit, definately not from around here. I walked forward and pushed through the crowd, ready to pound whoever it was. I didn't know why I had that instinct, but it seemed natural, so I went with it. **

**Tsume was just a few paces behind and was trying to reach me, but I only stepped closer to the boy. He stood still where he was and seemed tense. I suddenly saw his eyes and I gasped and my eyes went wide. The boys' eyes did the same, and I could've sworn I heard an intake of breath. I pushed through the last person who was between us and I looked up at a boy that I reconized. A boy that I had met before, and had saved me a few times, and vice versa. A boy from a totally different world. A boy who had made a promise to me seven years ago: Sasuke.**

_OMG, are you guys going to kill me?? Yeah, probably so LOL This was just a PERFECT ending, my favorite yet Next chapter will come out soon hopefully, REVIEW MY BELOVED READERS!!_


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting The Pack

_Ok, Second chapter!! Thank-you so much for all the reviews, but I must state one thing, I really don't care how old ppl are __**supposed **__to be, this is my story and I really don't care. Besides, it fits well with my plot But I must thank one of my reviewers for telling the correct age of one of the Wolf's Rain characters. Thanks. Oh, and this starts out in Sasuke's POV!_

**I looked at the girl standing before me. She had brown hair and blue eyes, just like Kira. The only things different were the many scars covering her, I could guess, all over her body. Her eyes, were blue, yes, but they didn't have a spark, as if the soul inside was not there. I calculated how old Kira would be now and she'd be 19, about the same age as the girl in front of me.**

**"Kira?" I hated to ask, but I wanted to know. **_**Was this the girl I left behind? Has she changed that much?**_** I looked over her once more and couldn't believe it could be her. She even had the same bag she'd had seven years ago! Yet I still couldn't, didn't believe.**

**--**

**When he spoke my name, my heart fell to pieces. It was Sasuke! It really was! His voice had gone deeper, but it still had the same cold chill in it along with part of his mood. All I could do was nod my head, my throat had gone dry. You know when you just get lost in someone's eyes or just by kissing them, there's nothing around you but you two? That's exactly what I was going through, but I had to reply, speak at least.**

**"S-Sasuke?" I asked in return, stuttering slightly. He nodded his head and I couldn't hold myself together anymore. It was like someone had pulled all the seams from me and I couldn't keep myself together, physically or emotionally. I fell into him, the tears that were held back for years came pouring down my face as I hugged Sasuke as tightly as I could, never letting go.**

**--**

**I was shocked as 'Kira' fell into me, crying and hugging me. At that instant, I knew it was her. She had changed, but it was her. I hugged her back tightly and stroked her hair, putting my head against hers. **

**"It's ok, I'm here now. I'm here," I kept saying into her ear, hoping it would calm her, but it seemed to have the opposite effect and made her more hysterical. I looked up to see Tsume, my old 'rival', standing in front of me. He seemed shocked himself, but then took one look at Kira and sadness seemed to cover his face. I had never seen any emotion on his face other than anger or calm, and I was surprised.**

**"She's been through a lot you know," he spoke, but kept his eyes on Kira before he looked at me. "She used to cry in her sleep, or start yelling your name. You broke her when you left."**

**I nodded my head, knowing what I had done. I really didn't have a choice, but I now knew that I could've stayed all these years, and we'd probably lived happily ever after, if there was such a thing.**

**--**

**I finally pulled out of my own world and felt Tsume near. I hated to be seen like this in front of one of the pack, but I couldn't help it. This was a surprise I definately wasn't expecting. I pulled back away from Sasuke and controlled my emotions and questions as I looked over at Tsume. **

**"Do you think we should still grab some supplies?" I asked him, wondering what to do now. Sure, I was leader, but I wanted opinions too!**

**Tsume looked at me with an expressionless look as he looked from me to Sasuke. "Yes, we still need to help Blue and her pup out."**

**I nodded toward Tsume and then looked over at Sasuke. "Yes, of course," I replied, looking down before I headed forward with my head held high as I walked through the mass of people, some who were still screaming and yelling. It had just occured to me that Sasuke had to get back here **_**somehow,**_** and that must've been the shaking and why people were running everywhere. He must've popped into the city with plenty of people noticing it. **_**Plenty of people remembering him,**_** went through my mind and my eyes went wide. **_**They might be after him! We'll have to hide him or something, because we don't fit in either. **_

**I turned suddenly to face Sasuke and Tsume, whose eyes were wide as if they were talking about something I shouldn't hear. I shrugged it off as I immediately took the place as leader and made sure they both knew it.**

**"Tsume, you're going to have to hide Sasuke out of town while I get supplies. He looks more suspicious than we do," I told Tsume as I glanced around, feeling the eyes of many people looking upon us. Tsume looked over at me with that hard look, wondering if I would be okay. It took me a while, but his facial expressions were usually different than what he was actually trying to communicate to you.**

**"I'll be fine, just make sure you're both hidden. I'll get food and stuff for the pack," I told them before Tsume nodded his head and I walked off toward a small stand, making sure they turned the other way and walked toward the entrance of the town.**

**I walked up to the stand and glanced back, no longer seeing the two boys. I sighed as I turned back around to purchase some food of sorts. The man behind the stand handed me the bag, eyeing me with a suspicious look in his eyes. I quickly snatched the bag from him and hid myself in the crowd. I then walked over to a stand selling varieties of clothing. I figured we'd have to wait until the pup was at least a year or two in human years before we'd buy clothing for it.**

**I sighed as I stepped away from the stand and made my way to the entrance. I felt as if I was being followed or watched, so I cautiously and casually glanced around to see if I could spot someone, but I came up with nothing. I shrugged off the thought as I passed the gate and walked purposefully down the road. I followed Tsume and Sasuke's scent and came up to the same bush that we hid in just minutes earlier. I took a step toward the two pairs of eyes looking back at me, but I suddenly stopped and whipped my head back toward the town, eyes wide.**

**"Miss! Miss!" A guy yelled and came running around the bend from the town, a bag jangling out in front of him. He spotted me and stopped running and now walked toward me, holding the bag out.**

**"You forgot this," he replied with a smile. I tilted my head slightly, knowing something was up. I had known what I bought, and I only had one bag. I took the bag from the smiling man cautiously, wondering what was going on. The man simply smiled and turned, walking back to town.**

**I turned and I felt the man's gaze on my back. I had a really bad feeling about this. I made a step forward down the road, before I threw the bag as hard as I could to get it away from me. I ran toward the bushes, crouched, but what surprised me was the large 'boom' that followed. I fell to the ground, the explosion startling me so much. As luck would have it, I fell right into Sasuke.**

**I blushed slightly as I landed on top of his chest, our lips inches apart. I turned my head, ignoring the pleased look on Sasuke's face as I got off of him and took off running toward the pack, Tsume and Sasuke in suit.**

**--**

**I was grinning as I ran after Kira, Tsume beside me. I had seen the blush on her face, and I couldn't believe how much I had missed it. I was happy to be back with her, but now that I was back, it seemed something else was too. I had a feeling that the bomb Kira had held minutes before had come from my world. From who, I wasn't sure since the Akatsuki were no longer.**

**I caught up to Kira, who was in her wolf form carrying the bag of groceries and her own bag in her jaws. I grinned as she changed to her human form and she smiled at me, yet I knew it wasn't her old smile. I had a feeling that her old self was gone, but I'd have to give it a shot. I came back here for her, and I'd make sure we'd get everything straightened out.**

**--**

**I smiled over at Sasuke momentarily before I entered the cave as quietly as I could. Toboe was pacing the floor of the cave and Hige sat next to Blue, an annoyed frown on his face. I grinned at the two of them as I heard Tsume's approach behind me.**

**Toboe looked up at me and gave the biggest sigh of relief I have ever heard from him. I giggled slightly while looking at him with a 'wtf' expression on my face. He just dropped his jaw and walked toward me and put both of his hands on my shoulders and squeazed them lightly.**

**"We heard the 'boom,' now what the heck happened?" he asked in a frantic and curious voice and I glanced from his face to Hige's, which just said 'I tried to calm him.' I grinned and just looked back at the cave entrance where Sasuke stood uncertaintly. Toboe leaned to his right to see past me and a light glare shown in his eyes as he looked at Sasuke with wonder. He then leaned back to stand straight in front of me, his hands still on my shoulders.**

**"That is **_**Sasuke**_**, right?" he asked with a 'wtf' tone to his voice. I giggled again, realizing I hadn't done such an action in such a long time . . . seven years to be exact.**

_Ok, I know you guys are going to kill me. I've had this chapter done for days but never got to post it o.0!! hides But I'm on summer vaca now, so I'll have more time to write! I'll be away for 3 weeks starting around June 18. I don't know exactly when, but I may not be able to update within that time. I'll let everyone know more info when I get it. Thanks!! REVIEW PLEASE!_


	3. Chapter 3: Wounded and a Kiss

_Ok!! Here's the third chapter!! YAY! Two chapters in one day, amazing!! LOL Enjoy!!_

**I watched Toboe and Hige's facial expressions, seeing as how Blue was still asleep, her pup at her side. Toboe and Hige exchanged glances before they both looked back at Sasuke. I could tell they were exchanging in some kind of conversation where I obviously wasn't invited as they looked at him with their non-changing gazes. I heard his shuffling behind me and I sighed heavily, putting the bag of groceries and such down on the cave floor. **

**"Alright you two. Stop looking at him like that and get your lazy butts up and go hunting!" I glared playfully at the two while looking back at Tsume who nodded his head. I looked back to Hige whose mouth was already watering and Toboe who looked eagerly at me before I gestured for them both to follow Tsume. They seemed to bolt out the cave and I giggled lightly. I listened as they went off to find game. Sure I had bought food, but wolves had quite a large appetite. Besides, I was sure Sasuke didn't like his venison rare.**

**I looked over at Blue to see her still sleeping peacefully. I left the bag of groceries for now as I walked over to her side and gently sat down Indian style. I looked over the pup who was nursing greedily. I smiled and put my hand out, stroking the small body with two fingers. It whined softly before it ignored me and went back to feeding. I giggled and continued to stroke it before I finally felt satisfied and stood quietly, walking over to the bag still lying on the floor. Sasuke still stood at the entrance, watching me with a smile on his face. I grinned back at him as I picked up the bag and walked over to him.**

**"So, what are we going to do with that?" he asked me as I walked passed him while he followed in step with my gait. **

**I chuckled and lifted the bag up lightly, "We're going to go and put it where the food won't go bad." I smiled as he simply nodded his head and had an expression on his face as if he knew that already.**

**I giggled and walked faster, ready to get to the river. He quickened his pace as well, and suddenly it was a race. I bolted down the faint path as he followed. I took turns around trees to confuse him as he slowed to follow me. I grinned as I just got back on the path and I heard him curse behind me. I smiled and slowed down as I made my way to the shore of the river.**

**I smiled back. We stood there for a moment, just looking at each other before I felt my cheeks heat up and I quickly looked away to walk to the rock I had laid upon just early this morning. I heard him follow me as I kneeled down by the river and lifted some large stones, revealing a box underneath the water. I lifted it out and set it on the shore, opening its lid.**

**I frowned sadly as there was only one slice of ham left and a few crumbs. I sighed as I knew who had gotten into the box, yet again. I knew I'd have to snarl at him for this as I opened our bag of goodies and placed the food down neatly in the box. I was glad Toboe had found the box, or else we'd have no where to store food and keep it cold. The box didn't leak at all, which surprised me with its condition.**

**Sasuke sat down by the river, sighing lightly. I set the box back down in the water and placed the stones back over it, hiding it from prying eyes and also to make sure it didn't tumble downstream. I sat down as well and closed my eyes, once again listening to the forest sounds around me. I heard Sasuke's heartbeat, calm and controlled.**

**I smiled at the sound before I listened for my pack. I could hear a herd of deer about 250 yards from where we sat, and I also felt Hige, Tsume, and Toboe around. **_**They must be hunting one of the deer, **_**I thought and felt a grin on my face, but a silent, almost unheard sound wiped it off my maw. A click, something so soft, but could be so deadly.**

**I snapped my eyes open to see Sasuke looking at me out of my peripheral vision, smiling. He soon stopped when he noticed the look on my face.**

**"Kira, what's wrong?" he asked me, but I didn't have time to answer as I changed into my wolf form, my bones changing and my human skin turning to wolf fur. I ran back a little before I faced the river once more. Sasuke now was tense and alert, but looked at me with confusion as I took at a run at the river.**

**I heard him start to yell after me, but I ran up to the rock and leaped into the air, jumping over the rushing water beneath me. I landed on my two front paws quickly followed by my hind legs as I stretched myself into a run. My pack was in trouble, whether they knew it or not.**

**--**

**I ran after Kira with a confusion clouding my mind. I wasn't sure what she sensed, but she sure as heck took off like a bullet. I followed her and realized a few new things about her from our last meeting, seven years ago. She had grown larger in her wolf form. Not large as in fat, but large as in height and muscle. Not only that, but she could run faster. Thankfully, I had made a few changes as well and could keep up with her as she ran through the woods.**

**--**

**I growled and ignored Sasuke's running behind me. I scented the deer know, they were quite close; and so were my pack. I slowed my running to a stalk as I spotted the three wolves on the other side of the woods. I would've smiled, but I was concentrated on the sound and smell of humans.**

**I didn't hear anything until Tsume, Hige, and Toboe all went after the herd of deer. A loud bang echoed through my mind and rattled my mind, but I took off from where the sound had come from. My pack split their hunting formation and ran for cover of some sort, but Tsume went after the hunter too. He spotted me in my running and glanced behind me. I ignored this as I ran up a small ridge to the top where a hunter lay on his stomach, a shotgun pointed to where Hige and Toboe were. His finger started to pull back on the trigger, but I snarled at him as I ran toward him and he looked up in sudden fear. I leaped at him and he turned his gun in my direction as I slammed into him, my jaws reaching for his neck. The gun went off as I finally got my jaws around his neck and snapped it in two.**

**I stepped back, but when my back paw hit the ground, I yelped and lifted it back up immediately. Tsume came running up behind me along with Sasuke. I looked at them both before I looked down at Hige and Toboe, who had disappeared. Probably chasing the deer that had been spooked.**

**I changed forms and I stood there in my human form, my right leg lifted up from the ground. I groaned as I plopped down on the ground and took off my shoe. Sure enough, my sock was blood soaked and a wound ran across the arch of my foot.**

**I inspected the wound as Tsume changed as well and knelt down beside me to get a look at the casualty. Sasuke started to come to sit by me as well, but I put my hand up to stop him.**

**"I'm fine you two, I'm not dead," I told them and shooed Tsume away as I managed to stand up on one foot. I carried my shoe and sock in my hand as I carefully made my way down the ridge, leaning up against trees when possible.**

**Tsume and Sasuke followed and I could sense both of their worry. Tsume finally sighed and stood in front of me. I growled and glared at him slightly, but he simply stayed where he was.**

**"Tsume, get out of my way," I growled out, not meaning to, but I was at least distracted from the pain in my foot when I was limping from tree to tree.**

**"Kira, let Sasuke help you. I'm going to go find those two and see if they managed to catch us some brunch." He then looked back behind me to give Sasuke a look before he turned and ran, turning into his wolf as he went to find Hige and Toboe.**

**--**

**I barely smiled as I watched Tsume run off. I was surprised he let me take care of Kira, but from the look he gave me, I was certain if I did a bad job he'd have my head.**

**I looked over at Kira as she turned her head to glare at me, but she lightened her glare and sighed, obviously in defeat.**

**"Ok, can you help me?" she asked me. I could've sworn she sounded annoyed, but I ignored it momentarily as I smirked at her, walking to stand beside her. **

**"Are you sure you want my help?" I asked her in a sarcastic tone. She turned her blue gaze to me and glared at me with such hate I thought she might kill me. I laughed as I suddenly scooped her up into my arms bridal style. She squealed as I picked her up and she latched her arms around my neck to keep from falling.**

**"Put me down! I can walk you know!" She yelled and I just laughed as I kept her in my arms as she struggled.**

**"Barely! A bullet just nicked your foot, I don't think so," I replied to her and squeezed her body against him. She stopped struggling, but was now tense as I carried her back to the river. I wondered what had made her stay so still, but she wouldn't look at me as I carried her back as carefully as I could.**

**--**

**I didn't look at Sasuke, afraid my face would give me away. I was so close to his chest I could feel his heartbeat. I felt my own heartbeat speed up as I kept my eyes adverted from his. I felt him trying to look at me, but I refused to give myself away. He had never loosened his grip the time he squeezed me. It wasn't a bone crushing squeeze, but more of a comforted squeeze that he still held.**

**My blush never let down as he continued to make his way back to the river. The pain in my foot was bearable, but it still hurt a lot. I closed her eyes to try and focus on something else. Usually that worked to get my mind off the pain. I bobbed slightly at Sasuke's gait, but closed my eyes and relaxed her tensed muscles to listen to the birds above me and the squirrels chattering in the trees to my left.**

**I sighed lightly as I felt myself getting tired. I didn't understand why however, seeing as how I'd slept fine last night and I never fell asleep during the day. I wondered if she should go to sleep, but I suddenly felt air whipping into my face and I opened my eyes to see the ground coming at me. I felt a scream in my chest as I held on tighter to Sasuke, but he landed on the ground without a problem, even though I did feel him chuckle.**

**"Remember last time we jumped over a river?" he whispered into my ear, making a shiver run down my spine even though it was warm out. I nodded my head slightly as I remembered and I smiled and the thought. He nodded his head and set me down on the ground next to the water. He sat down next to me and smiled.**

**I simply shook my head as I gently put my foot in the water to wash away the blood and possible germs. I hissed out through my clenched teeth as the water rushed over my wound, sending waves of pain up my leg as well as a stinging feeling. I fisted my hands on the ground and clenched my eyes as I kept my foot in the water. I suddenly felt an arm around my shoulders and a hand on my arm.**

**I opened my eyes suddenly and looked over at Sasuke. He looked at me with concern hinting in his onyx eyes before he smirked at me, the concern vanishing. I grinned and stuck my tongue out at him as I looked back down at my foot. **

**He rubbed my arm and I suddenly realized he did the action for comfort. I was so foreign to the feeling that I hardly recognized when it hit me. I smiled comfortingly and I leaned back into Sasuke's chest, feeling the rise and fall of his breathing. I sighed, content for the moment, and pulled my foot out of the water. I bent my leg in and let my foot lay on its side, not disturbing the painful arch.**

**I closed my eyes as I leaned against Sasuke. I didn't turn to see the look on his face, no matter how it would please me to do so. I was comfortable and didn't plan on moving anytime soon.**

**I moved my arm and laid it partially on Sasuke's leg and partially on mine. He took this chance and moved his hand down to mine, his palm to the back of my hand, and put his fingers between mine. I smiled and got my own fingers comfortable and held his hand as well. He sighed and his chest rose greatly and fell with the action. I grinned, not remembering how long it had been when I was truly happy.**

**--**

**As I held Kira's hand, I felt feelings I had never felt before. I sighed and held her hand, glad I had come back and was able to now spend time with her. I started to rock her lightly before I lowered my lips her ear and whispered to her. She turned her head to look up at me and our eyes locked. I could see the happiness back in her eyes, that spark was back, but something was missing.**

**--**

**I looked up to Sasuke and just gazed into his eyes. I felt so happy right now I could jump, but that might include pain for me. I could feel our faces getting closer as we never looked away from each other. **

_**Oh my God!! Are we going to kiss? Is this it? After seven years the first day he comes back, do I get a kiss?**_** My mind rushed with excitement and slight fear. I hadn't had my first kiss, seeing as how I was a 'monster' in human eyes and since Sasuke left I was kind of non-responsive to feelings for others other than my pack.**

**I felt his breath on my lips as we came closer together. I closed my eyes, waiting patiently. Time seemed to slow down to nothing as his lips touching mine. My mind seemed to run off to happy land as I sat there and kissed Sasuke back.**

**It only lasted a few seconds before Sasuke pulled back. I opened my eyes to look at him with a blank face. As I said, my mind had left to go to happy land and was still frolicking in flowers.**

**Sasuke smiled down at me and I finally got myself together to smile back at him.**

**"So is that all?" I asked him with a smirk, a new personality shimmering at the surface. He looked at me surprised, but smirked as well.**

**"So does that mean you liked it?" he asked me. I simply grinned at him, but it ended all too soon as I heard Tsume not to far off. Sasuke must've heard him too for he removed his hand from mine, but kept his arm around my shoulders as Tsume walked up to us on my right. He gave us both a weird look before he looked at me for a moment before he spoke up.**

**"Hige and Toboe caught a deer not to far off. They're bringing the carcass over to the cave now," he told us and I nodded my head.**

**"Thank-you Tsume. You can go ahead and join them. Tell them to go ahead and dig in, it'll be a while before I can get my ass up and over there," I replied to him with a sarcastic smile. He didn't seem too happy as he looked from me to Sasuke. I thought I saw a glare in his eyes, but I couldn't say as he walked off toward the cave.**

_Did you like it?? Huh?? I sure did!! LOL Hope you guys enjoyed it!! Please Review! I know I have more readers than reviewers, so please, for me, REVIEW!!_


	4. Chapter 4: Fight and a Stalker

_New chapter!! And please, PLEASE review!! I know people have added my story as a favorite and me as a favorite author, but please tell me what you think of it!! Gives cookies Please?? Anyway, ENJOY!!_

**I couldn't help but smile the whole time Sasuke carried me back to the cave. Of course, it took a bit longer seeing as how there were a few more kisses thrown in between 'breaks.' He gently put me on the ground, making sure my foot didn't touch the ground as we stood in front of the cave entrance. I could feel my fur rise on end as I scented the blood and meat from the deer. Even in my human form, my wolf still seemed to be lingering just beneath the surface. **

**I looked over to Sasuke with a shy smile, "You know, seeing as how you don't like raw meat, you can go back to the river to get something from the stash." I smirked; knowing full well he didn't want to eat after us wolves had torn everything to shreds. He simply smiled in return and nodded his head.**

**"That sounds great. You sure you'll be ok?" he asked me, slight worry tinting his voice. I smiled at him and shook my head.**

**"Sasuke, you may not remember, but I can still kick ass when I'm covered in blood," I told him and smiled, remembering myself of the shards blowing up in my face all over again. I turned into my wolf form, anxious to reach the meat. I wagged my tail, still keeping my right back leg from touching the ground as I turned and limped into the cave. I heard a rush of wind and knew Sasuke had taken my advice and headed back to the river.**

**I looked ahead of me to see Hige leaned up against the wall, his hand patting his obviously full stomach. Toboe looked about the same, but he had taken his normal portion even though I had been away. I smiled at his loyalty, but the smile didn't last long as Blue and Tsume both turned their gazes to me. Blue was still in her wolf form, but she had turned around to face me when I had walked in, Tsume leaning up against the wall behind her.**

**I looked from one to the other and felt a groan in my chest. **_**Were they actually going to tell me about how to handle the situation I'm in? Please, **_**I thought as I simply moved to what was left of the carcass and started wolfing down the leftovers. I still felt their eyes on me, and a couple pair of new ones as Hige and Toboe had turned their attention to me.**

_**My God, if I don't feel enough of a freak as it is, **_**I thought harshly, but quickly regretted ever thinking of it. We were all freaks as far as the humans were concerned. I stopped eating, not yet having my full, but I couldn't eat while I was being watched like I had blown up like a balloon either.**

**I lifted my blood covered muzzle and licked it before I looked at each form in the room. **_**"Why are you guys looking at me as if I just killed the president?**_** I asked them, not returning to my human form. My wolf was the dominant one of the two, and as far as I knew, I was more comfortable in this state of mind.**

**Tsume pushed himself up from leaning against the wall and looked at me with a hard expression. I turned to look at Blue and she only gave me the same look, but also held sadness in them. I looked over at Hige and Toboe, neither one of them looking at me. I returned my gaze to Tsume, a hard expression covering up my confusion.**

_**"Spill Tsume," **_**I told him in a growl, my fangs bared slightly before I told myself to calm down. He looked over at me with the same, non-changing look.**

**"Kira, we all know how you feel about **_**him**_**," he said, putting emphasis on the last word. I felt my hackles rise as I knew exactly who I was talking about, but I didn't interrupt as I waited for him to finish. "But don't you think he'll leave you again?"**

**I growled and snapped my jaws at him, starting to advance. **_**"Turn Tsume! We'll settle this in another form," **_**I replied and growled. Blue suddenly stood up, leaving her pup unattended as she ran up to me and hugged me, putting her head behind my neck. I was surprised at her action, not understanding at all. **

**She pulled away with a look in her eyes that was only meant for me. She knew what had happened between me and Sasuke moments earlier. How she knew, I wasn't sure, but it was a women thing that told me all I needed to know.**

_**"So what are you guys saying?" **_**I asked with anger clear in my voice. I turned and looked at all of them momentarily before I answered my own question, my gaze landing on Tsume. **_**"You want me to just leave him? Well, sorry for the inconvenience, but I'm not,"**_** I replied and turned, making sure I glared once more at Tsume before I started to limp out.**

_**"Kira! Wait, we didn't mean for-" **_**Blue started, but I whipped around to face her, anger in my eyes. **

_**"What Blue?! You didn't mean to sound so harsh? Well too bad, if you guys can't live with me staying with Sasuke, I guess you can live without having a leader too." **_**I growled out and turned back around to limp back outside.**

**--**

**I watched Kira start to limp back outside and I used my chakra to jump up into the trees and make it back to the river. I had heard every word they said, even though Kira and another were in their wolf forms. They must've not been planning on me overhearing.**

**As I ran back as quickly as possible, I couldn't help but think of what Kira had said. **_**Was she really willing to give up her pack just to be with me?**_** I wasn't sure, but I knew this had to be fixed. Kira couldn't lose her pack, but then again, I couldn't bear to lose her either.**

**--**

**I limped back to the river, still steaming with anger. I just couldn't believe that just because he had left once, meant that I had to give him the same treatment!**

**I was furiated as I walked toward the river, my head down and in my thoughts. I cooled down a bit as I heard the sound of rushing water. I didn't even realize where I was walking until I sat down on the cool stone of a rock. I brought myself to a lying position and laid my chin on my paws; closing my eyes and taking a deep breath before letting it rush back out. **

**"Are you ok?" A voice asked to my right. My head shot up and my blue wolf gaze fell on that of onyx ones: Sasuke. I didn't even realize I had passed him, but then again, I didn't pay attention to anything on my walk here.**

**I lowered my guard, my hackles falling back into place and my ears going back to a resting position.**

_**"Yeah, I guess," **_**I replied with a sigh again. I closed my eyes and resumed my position before, this time aware of my surroundings. I heard Sasuke move closer to me until I felt his warm body lying next to mine. I sighed as he laid an arm on my back. I shifted to my human form, his arm immediately recoiling at the feel. I smirked, my snout turning into a face as I gazed at him, my chin resting on my hand that was propped up by my elbow.**

**"So, did you enjoy your snack?" I asked him, putting a smile on my face. I had to act like he wasn't breaking the pack to pieces. He wasn't really; just the pack had decided to turn their back on him more like.**

**He took a deep breath and closed his eyes before he released the breath and reopened his eyes. "Kira, I heard what the others said. They want me gone."**

**I looked at him with a blank look, not sure how to act. Angry, frustration, sadness, and pure rage rushed through me, leaving only a blank look on my face. "Did you overhear everything?"**

**He nodded his head. "Everything."**

**I sighed and scooted closer to him, being highly aware of keeping my injured foot out of the way. I curled up against his chest, breathing in his scent. He draped his arm over my side and held my back, holding me against him.**

**"It's okay. I'll just make arrangements in a town and you can visit me every so often," he suggested and I raised my head up so fast I nearly hit his chin in the process.**

**"No! You can't leave just because of my pack! Please don't," I whispered out, snuggling into his chest again. He rubbed his head on my back and held me closer.**

**"Okay, okay, it was only an idea," he replied to my outburst as I lay against him.**

**"You can travel with us. It's not so strenuous that a ninja couldn't handle," I replied and looked up at him with a small smile. He smiled back and kissed my forehead.**

**"You know very well I could keep up with you, but I'm afraid I might've caused trouble just by coming here."**

**"What do you mean?" I asked, now looking up at him with concerned, worried, and confused eyes. **

**He sighed and looked at me. "Kira, didn't you have a bomb in your hands only just this morning? Someone wanted you dead." I took in his explanation, making perfect sense. But then again, humans had been trying to kill us for a while.**

**"How do we know it wasn't a human from my world?" I asked him, wondering what explanation he had for that one. Sasuke sighed in frustration and moved his hand to touch my cheek. I closed my eyes at his touch, but I opened them again to hear what his answer was.**

**"Don't you remember how the man acted? Someone was either controlling him or he was in disguise, but he was **_**not **_**your average human."**

**I sighed and took in the seriousness of the situation. He had a point, I remembered the look on the guy's face when I took the bag, and I also remember the feeling of his eyes on my back. Just like the feeling I was getting now.**

**My eyes went wide and I turned away from Sasuke to look behind us. I narrowed my eyes and felt a growl build in my chest as I searched the shadows around us, but no one was there. Yet my fur was standing on end and my shoulders were bunched, a sign that my hackles were raised. I turned to look at Sasuke who was also examining the perimeter. He looked at me with suspicion in his eyes and stood up. He reached out a hand and I grabbed it, letting him help me up.**

**"Let's get back to the pack. I think we **_**all **_**need to talk," I whispered to him and he simply nodded. He bent down to carry me, but I shook my head and pushed him back. He looked at me with a quizzical gaze before I turned into my wolf form. Two legs were better than one, but three legs were better than two. I smirked at him and he smirked back, understanding. I grinned, my canines showing as I did so and trotted my best back to the cave, wondering how everyone was going to react with the news I was going to bring them.**

_Alright, so what do you think?? Do you have any ideas of what's going to happen or who's chasing after them?? Give me your ideas! I would be quite interested who you think are after Kira and her pack winks REVIEW!_


	5. Chapter 5: Breaking News on a Full Moon

_Chapter5, WHOO HOO! I would like to thank __**Brambleface- Wolf Within **__for reviewing!! I know I have the tendency to write in third person sometimes. I'm writing another story and sometimes I get confused, so sorry if you see that!! LOL Thank-you for replying!!_

_**P.S. Banyruu: (looks) 23, Kikyo: 19 **__Sorry if I forgot these two in my first chapter, but they're here now!_

**I arrived at the cave entrance once more. My blue wolf gaze looked over the place and I tilted my ears forward, listening to the wolves inside. They were still here, even after what I had said. I heaved a sigh and shifted into my human form, leaning up against a tree. Sasuke stood behind me, not sure if he should follow me in or stay outside.**

**I motioned him to follow as I limped my way to the cave. I already felt my foot starting to tingle with healing. I smiled at the idea, knowing tonight was the full moon. My smile faded, however, as I entered the cave. All small talk ceased and all eyes peered at me. The only noise to be heard was Blue's pup, whom of which we still needed to name.**

**I walked forward, my hand placed on the wall. Blue looked at me with a sad look once more as Tsume just looked at me with an apologetic gaze.**

**"Guys, I'm really sorry what I said. I was just . . . mad," I started off, looking at the ground. I felt the gaze of the others shift off of me, and probably on to Sasuke as I looked down at the rock beneath me.**

**"Kira, its fine. We overreacted to begin with." Blue replied as she stood and walked over to me, throwing her arms around me. I smiled slightly as I hugged her back, thankful that she was here. She was the one I asked when I needed help and she took care of me in turn. She was like the older sister that I never had.**

**"Thanks Blue. Have you named your pup yet?" I whispered into her ear as she continued to hug me. She squeezed me once more before she pulled away, her hands still on my shoulders.**

**"I have an idea for her," she replied with a smirk, a glint in her eyes. She leaned forward and whispered one name in my ear. One name I knew I'd never forget. She pulled away, a hopeful smile on her face. I grinned at her and nodded my head. She squealed and jumped slightly, grabbing my hands in the process.**

**"Thank-you Kira! I wasn't sure if you wanted my pup to be named after your mother, but-"**

**"Blue! It's fine. Besides, Shira is a perfect name for her," I replied, giggling a bit. She just smiled at me and glanced over at Sasuke. She then looked at me and gave me a look. I shook my head and laughed, knowing what she was referring to. She grinned and shrugged her shoulders, glancing once more at Sasuke before turning and rushing over to Shira, her pup.**

**"Kira . . ." Tsume started and looked over at Sasuke. I looked back over my shoulder to glance at him too, but his gaze rested on Tsume. I rolled my eyes, one of those guy conversations that girls shouldn't understand, but do of course.**

**"Tsume, he's staying. Besides, I have some information that you all might need to know," I told them, getting serious. Sasuke was staying and that was that. Nobody was going to change that.**

**I looked over them all, catching even Hige's and Toboe's gaze seeing as how they had their heads down the entire conversation so far. My gaze was serious as I walked further into the cave, now presuming my role of leader.**

**"Well, as we all know, someone decided to give me a bomb as a present this morning," I replied with dull sarcasm, but continued. "Sasuke has presented the idea to me that it might not just be our ordinary, pain in the ass, humans."**

**Tsume bowed his head before looking at me with a look that said he agreed. Blue looked at me with slight worry and Hige joined her gaze. They were both obviously thinking of the pup, but I would make sure **_**nothing **_**even harmed a hair on Shira. Toboe looked ready for a fight. I smiled at him and held his gaze. We all needed to practice on our fighting skills.**

**"It seems whenever Sasuke came back . . . wait, how **_**did **_**you come back exactly?" I turned and landed a gaze on him, now wanting answers. He had stayed silent the entire time, but looked up and met my gaze before he looked over the others.**

**"We managed to produce a sort of portal using chakra. It was an experiment that we weren't sure was going to work. Of course others wanted the portal as well to use for their own uses. We guarded it carefully, feeding it energy until it finally was able to work. But I think I wasn't alone when I went through," he replied and closed his eyes. I looked at him with curiosity, wondering what he was trying to say. He looked up, fear and anger in his eyes.**

**"I think someone was able to copycat our portal." I looked at him with a blank look. **_**Someone could copycat something that obviously took years to construct and build energy for?**_

**"Sasuke, I'm not sure how your world works, but you have to explain to me how someone could copy something that you have made clear took a lot of hard work," I replied, turning to lean against the wall so I could glance from my pack to him. Tsume seemed deeply interested in this new discovery as well as Hige. Toboe listened, but it seemed he didn't fully understand, and Blue looked at Sasuke as if she could hurt him. I felt laughter build in my chest. She probably thought he should've taken more precaution, but I turned my gaze back to Sasuke, wanting him to explain.**

**He sighed as he looked around the room, but began his explanation. "My world uses chakra just as your world uses strength; some have stronger chakra than others. There are only a few people who could just copycat our portal." He said and paused, as if thinking of the people who could do such a thing. He looked up at everyone before he looked down at the ground.**

**"Banyruu for example," he replied and my jaw dropped at the name. Banyruu and Kikyo! I felt squeals of happiness, but they faded as I wondered why Banyruu would want to copycat the portal. I looked over to Sasuke, looking for more answers as I'm sure the rest of the pack was. He nodded his head, complying with our wants.**

**"Since Banyruu is a very powerful demon, he could very well copycat our portal easily. But there's a catch. Kikyo went missing from our village not long before the portal was able to work. I'm afraid Orochimaru has a new team of ninja's working on his side, which is bad. I believe Banyruu went after her, but the only way to get her back was to copy the portal. I think he complied with their 'ransom,' therefore giving me the idea that the bomb Kira got was from another ninja."**

**He took a deep breath and let it out, while I looked at him with shock in my eyes. This didn't sound good. Not only that, but it made a perfect explanation of what happened. I knew what was going on between Banyruu and Kikyo, and it all just fit in perfectly. The only thing that didn't make sense, was if Banyruu was a powerful demon as Sasuke had said, wouldn't he had been able to save Kikyo without copying the portal?**

**I shook my head, knowing I'd get a headache if I thought about it too hard. I looked over at my pack, knowing that had cleared up a few things. **

**"So, what do you guys think?" I asked them, mostly looking at Tsume. He was like my second in command, even though I didn't listen to him half the time. He looked at me momentarily before he grimly nodded his head. I smiled at him and watched as everyone else agreed as well.**

**"Alright, now since Sasuke explained the hard parts, I'll explain how I think we have to find a new place to stay," I replied, a smile on my maw. They all looked at me as if I was crazy.**

**"Look, when we were hanging out at the river, someone was watching us. It wasn't human either, I couldn't see or scent them. If it was human, don't you think they would've done something other than spy on us?" I looked over the group before me, all taking in the information. Blue suddenly growled and closed her eyes, controlling her anger.**

**"My gosh! For **_**once **_**we find a decent, happy place, and then some dumb ass ninja decides he's going to stalk us for unknown reasons?!" She screamed and Hige went over to her and sat next to her, hugging her and bringing her closer to him.**

**I looked over the pair with sad eyes. "Don't worry Blue. All of this will go away soon enough," I replied with growl. I would promise that.**

**--**

**I watched the scene before me, the one named Blue and her pup, Shira. A male, which I believed to be Hige, walked over to comfort her. I felt a slight twinge of sadness for them, living on the run. **_**Living on the run . . . Something I was planning to do 7 years ago, **_**I thought before I shook my head slightly and returned to the present. Orochimaru was **_**not **_**going to harm anybody here, my revenge for Itachi was complete, but now I had to help Kira and her pack.**

**I looked over to Kira as she watched the others. I saw the look of a leader in her eyes, but they still didn't have that spark, not fully. She was happier, I knew that much, but I had a feeling she was thinking about something else, something that might happen. I wasn't sure, but I kept silent as I looked over the pack of wolves before me along with the pink headed girl I had last seen 7 years ago.**

**--**

**I looked back at Sasuke, not sure what to do now. I had announced that we had to move out, yes, but where? I sighed as I turned my attention back to Blue who was holding onto Hige with a death grip. Tsume stayed his calm self as he laid back against the wall once more, closing his eyes. I glanced over to see what Toboe was doing and he was simply staring at the stone floor.**

_**This is going to be hard, **_**I thought as I watched the group. **_**I need air. **_**I turned and walked out of the cave, passing Sasuke on my way out. I reached the entrance and leaned up against the stone looking up to the sky. The sun was setting just to my left, almost behind me, making streaks of pink, purple, and orange color the sky. I sighed and took a deep breath. I scented the air and looked up ahead, north. We had to move north. I wasn't sure why, but my instincts were always sending us north.**

**I looked behind me to the pack of wolves, Cheza, and Sasuke. He glanced back at me, no emotion showing on his features. Things seemed so confusing lately. I sighed and turned, turning into my wolf in one graceful movement as I limped/trotted my way to the river. I needed a nap to pass the time until the full moon rose.**

_**3 Hours Later **_

**I woke up with a tingling feeling coursing through my body. I smiled and wagged my tail and opened my eyes. It was dark and the only sound was that of the water from the river just inches from my nose. I looked up to the sky and saw the full moon. I couldn't help but the happiness swell in my soul. This was the night we would've followed Cheza to get to Paradise.**

**I stood up and wagged my tail even harder. My foot was healed! No longer would I be limping. I raised my head to the sky and let out my happiness. My howl raised its lyrics to the heavens, but before it ended, others joined with their howls. I knew it was my pack and I turned to race off to meet them again when I saw Sasuke standing behind me. He smiled to me and I wagged my tail, my jaws falling open in wolf laughter. I managed to wink at him before I raced off by him, ready to meet my pack so we could sing to the moon. **

**This was one of my favorite things about being a wolf; howling. It felt so good and I just had to let the world hear my happiness. Of course, the humans feared the noise as others sat in their houses listening to the wonderful music of the night.**

**I heard Sasuke behind me and I sped up my pace, now able to run again thanks to the time. I reached my pack of wolves frolicking around Cheza as she twirled around. I grinned and joined in on the dance. We yipped and barked as Cheza giggled and enjoyed our being. I really didn't understand her completely, but she was great to have around. She had some powers of her own I loved, especially when I couldn't get to sleep.**

**I glanced over at a dark figure standing in the shadows. I looked closer to see it was Sasuke. I grinned at him, knowing he didn't want to join this celebration. He grinned back, a glint in his eyes. Before I looked away, I caught him wink at me. A jolt of happiness ran through me and I jumped up, twirling in the air. I landed on all four paws and howled. The others joined in on my howl, sending our voices to the heavens. It was great to be here, and I felt even happier now that someone had come back.**

_Soo, do you guys like?? I know Cheza hasn't really been in this so far, so I figured to bring her back in here before I myself forgot about her Please Review!!_


	6. Chapter 6: Howls of Frustration

_Okay people, I know this is WAY overdue, but I was caught up with this summers activities and didn't have a computer for a while. I know it's a sad excuse, but it's true. Here's chapter 6 and I hope you enjoy it!! Please comment!! --Starts out with Sasuke's POV--_

**I watched Kira, the pack, and the one named Cheza have a celebration of sorts. I wasn't exactly sure what it was all about, but I figured the glowing full moon up above had a lot to do with it. I watched as the wolves howled, jumped, and did a sort of dance around Cheza.**

**I heard a twig suddenly snap behind me and I wasn't even able to turn around before I was pulled back and my head bashed in, sending me into a painful darkness.**

**--**

**I woke up and looked around me. The pack was asleep huddled around Cheza, along with me. I was curled up in a ball on Cheza's left side as the rest of the pack laid against her in other areas. I blinked the sleepiness from my eyes and looked up at the twilight sky. Small fletches of light showed through the trees from the east, letting me know it was still early.**

**I scented the air and scented the pack, Cheza, and another strange scent. I stood and stretched my muscles, whining in a yawn before I stood and looked around. I finally spotted a shadow that wasn't made from the trees and smiled. **_**Sasuke.**_** I started to walk toward him, but something was different. I tilted my head and stopped. Something wasn't right here.**

**Sasuke stepped out from the shadows and smiled at me, his onyx gaze meeting with my wolf stare. I scented him, and sure enough, it was Sasuke's scent, but something just set me off about him.**

_**"Sasuke?" **_**I asked, wondering why I was feeling this way. I didn't move toward him, but I didn't step back either as he walked forward.**

**"Hey Kira. Have fun last night?" he asked and I couldn't help but smile. I looked over my shoulder to the pack before I turned my attention back to him.**

_**"Yeah, it was a blast," **_**I told him with a smile before I changed into my human form. My brown hair fell in front of my face and I swept it back casually with my hand, putting some of the strands behind my ears.**

**I looked at Sasuke curiously and tilted my head slightly, sticking to my old habit. "So did you have fun last night? I mean, you stayed pretty quiet." Sasuke nodded his head to my question and smiled.**

**"Of course I had fun," he said and now I knew something was up. He started to walk toward me, but I took a step back. He stopped and gave me a confused look. From the look he gave me, I knew I was being stupid. I mean, what was harmful about him? You know, besides him being a ninja, but he wouldn't hurt me or the pack.**

**I smiled and shook my head and walked toward him, giving him a hug. I wrapped my arms around his waist and laid my head against his chest, breathing in his scent. I sighed as he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to him. I kept breathing in his scent and I couldn't detect another smell. I sniffed again and smelled . . . what? I wasn't sure, but it wasn't a Sasuke odor. **

**I pulled back and looked up into his eyes. He smiled down to me before he gave me a wink. Okay, now I **_**know **_**something's up. I smiled up at him though nonetheless and poked his chest. **

**"Why don't you get the food at the lake? I'll get the pack up and moving so we can decide on what to do," I told him and smiled. He smiled back and nodded his head before he kissed me on the forehead and walked away. I watched him leave before I turned on my heel and ran over to Tsume.**

**"Tsume! Tsume wake up!" I whispered urgently in his ear. His eyes snapped open almost immediately and he turned his head to look at me.**

_**"What's wrong?" **_**he asked me, slight worry in his eyes. He looked over me, and when he seemed confident I wasn't hurt, he looked at me with hardness in his gaze.**

**"I'm not sure, but something's wrong with Sasuke. He's not acting the same, not to mention he smells weird," I told him and looked back to where Sasuke had disappeared to. Tsume stood on four legs and shook out his coat before he turned into his human form. He grabbed a hold of my shoulders and looked me straight in the eye.**

**"Are you sure, Kira?" he asked me, seriousness and tiredness in his eyes. It looked and sounded like he didn't believe me.**

**"Yes I'm sure Tsume!" I whispered harshly to him. "Something's different! He's just acting weird. He winked at me Tsume . . . winked!" I told him as if that solved the puzzle and proved he wasn't himself.**

**Tsume looked at me with a blank look before a smile appeared on his maw. "He winked?" he asked me sarcastically. I growled at him and shoved away from him.**

**"Fine. If you don't believe me, that's fine. I guess I'll figure this out on my own," I snarled at him, surprised by the venom in my voice as I changed forms and ran toward the river. I never looked back, something I regret doing.**

**--**

**I stood at the edge of the river, waiting patiently. I knew Kira would come; it was all part of the plan. I looked around me and looked at the water rushing by. I was about to sigh, give up, and turn around to go get Kira, when I suddenly heard the soft running of padded paws.**

_**Kira**_**, I thought and smirked. This party was about to be crashed.**

**--**

**I ran through the woods nearing the river. Something was going on, and if no one was to help me, fine. I'd find out by myself.**

**I bulleted through the cover of the trees to see a smirking Sasuke standing next to the river, staring right at me. Now this creeped me out. This wasn't my Sasuke, it couldn't be. I snarled and pulled my lips back, revealing my sharp canines toward the imposter.**

**'Sasuke' tsked his tongue and waved a finger at me. What's up with people and the freaking finger??**

**"Now, now Kira darling. I'm sure you don't really mean such hostility to someone you love," he replied to my snarl, faking the hurt I knew he didn't feel. I shook my head, making myself more threatening to this person who dared to try and fool me.**

_**"Love? I don't love you. I love Sasuke, not some person who tries to role play him," **_**I snarled at him, venom coating my every word. My head was low and my eyes transfixed on this 'person.' He chuckled, as if he did this normally everyday. I scented the air and could only smell a Sasuke scent; how annoying.**

_**"Who are you and what do you want?" **_**I growled, trying to keep myself from attacking him. My fur stood bristled as my muscles tightened and loosened with the tension I felt. **

**He chuckled at my simple question and took a step forward. Normally, a regular wolf would've taken a step back, right? Well, I wasn't normal; I took a step forward. He looked at me oddly for a moment before he smiled. "I want you my dear, maybe your pack too if they cooperate."**

**I snarled at this new information. Surprising? Not so much. But what did surprise me was the 'Sasuke' started to shimmer slightly, as if he was covered with water droplets shining in the sun. I growled as I sensed chakra flowing around me. Yes, after a while, a wolf like myself could sense chakra, pretty cool don't you think?**

**Before I knew what was happening, my legs started to shake and I felt myself pulled down to the ground, not to mention taste the dirt as my snout was slammed down. I growled and looked up at the guy who was no long Sasuke, but a guy around 20, brown hair and hazel eyes. I wanted to tear him apart and I didn't even know him. That was a first.**

**"Now Kira, I really didn't want to have to do this, I wanted to spar, but apparently I have to help handle your friends. Don't miss me," he replied before he walked off back to where I had left my pack. I snarled. They wanted me didn't they? Why take my pack as well? I growled as I fought against the powerful force that seemed to hover on top of me. I snarled and snapped my jaws, trying to free myself, but it was useless. **

**A howl made my ear swivel back to my pack. I knew the howl immediately: **_**Blue.**_** I growled as I thought of her pup. I felt tears build up from annoyance and the fact that I felt useless. There was nothing I could do. I howled, even in my position, I howled out my annoyance, fear, and anger. They couldn't do this! They couldn't!**

_Heeheehee I think this is a great place to stop. No worries though! I'm already starting the 7th chapter and I hope to have it out today if not tomorrow. Please review! Thanks!!_


	7. Chapter 7: New Information

_Hey! 7th Chapter!! I would like to say Hi to a very awesome person that I met on here, __**cwprincess!!**__ Thanks for e-mailing me after so long! She has awesome stories, so please check her out! Also I thank __**Brambleface **__for sticking with me. THANK-YOU!! Now, onto the story! __**CURSING USED**__!_

**A howl broke through my thoughts; one that I knew. I stayed completely still as my head pounded in pain. The night's events flooded my mind and I knew that Kira and her pack were now in danger. I barely opened my eyes to see leaves; I was lying on my side. I felt another presence near, so I kept my heartbeat slow and my breathing even. I wasn't sure where the person was, but I knew they had chakra, I could feel their chakra strings bounding my arms and feet. This was going to be interesting.**

**A sudden rustle of leaves caught my attention, and the chakra strings grew weak. They were moving farther away. Idiots. I moved my hand to my pouch of kunai, taking one out, I cut the chakra strings and jumped up, ready for an attack . . . but nothing came. Instead a chuckle came as if from everywhere around me, like the person themselves were the air surrounding me.**

**"Ah Sasuke. I'm very pleased to meet you at last. I've heard many stories about you and your . . . well, I've heard stories," the voice said, once again surrounding me. I crouched and activated my Sharingan eyes. This **_**ninja **_**was different, their aura was different from any that I had known. I had a feeling this was Orochimaru's new henchman.**

**"Yes, I would like to say the same for you, but I don't think I've heard any stories of 10 year old trying to be a ninja doing an A ranked mission," I retorted, hoping to get my enemy angered at me so I would have the advantage. I was lucky enough today.**

**"Why you little shit. You'll pay for that," they snarled before I heard the sound of throwing stars and a kunai hissing through the air. I moved fluidly away from the sharp weapons, knowing this was going to be easier than I had originally thought. I turned to my right to see peircing green eyes placed on a pale face.**

**"Why don't you show yourself? I would like to know my enemy before I kill them," I replied with sarcasm as I looked straight at the person. Yet, who walked out from the underbrush startled me just the slightest. A girl of about 15 walked out, her black hair flowing in front of her angered face. I chuckled lightly at her.**

**"Well now, Orochimaru has stooped even lower on the food chain hasn't he? Using a mere child to do an adult's job," I said as if to myself but pointing it out to the young girl. Her eyes flashed from a bright green to a dark blue before changing back.**

**"If I were you Sasuke, I'd watch what I say," she replied almost growling out the words. I just smirked at her. She thought she was tough did she? I'd prove her wrong. I made hand signs and brought my hands up.**

**"Chidori," I whispered as the blue ball of destruction started building up in my hand. I wasn't going to waste my time with this girl, I needed to help Kira and the others. I smirked evilly at the girl as she watched with a smile. I then attacked, using speed to my advantage as I disappeared and re-appeared in another spot. I played this little game before I finally came up behind her and struck her back with my Chidori. She screamed as she realized what was happening and I continued to push the chakra into her, digging out the flesh in her back. I pushed once more before I let it go and leaped away and up into the trees. If her friends had heard her scream, they might come to investigate, but at the moment, I needed to help Kira.**

**--**

**I growled and snapped my jaws, so frustrated not only with myself, but of that man. I was going to kill him even if it killed me to do it. I suddenly looked up as I felt a presence near and I saw Sasuke. My eyes went wide and my jaws tried to open to snap at him, but the force was getting stonger, and I getting even more useless. He walked toward me slowly and I growled at him.**

_**"Don't even think about it," **_**I told him, grounding my words together since I couldn't open my jaws. He stopped short and looked at me with a pained expression. I growled and then started to yell. **_**"Damnit if you're the real Sasuke then get, me, out of here!" **_**I told him, feeling myself slip momentarily before coming back to reality. I was starting to lose my sanity, but at least I would kill someone in that time. **

**Sasuke grinned and then walked over looking around me, his eyes different then I had ever seen them. It must've been the Sharingan, I'd heard a bit of it after some time. I growled and tried to wiggle my body, but failed. I just laid there and growled my heart out, not liking this situation at all. Sasuke made a few handsigns before a gust of wind blew through the area. I felt the weight lift off of me and I scurried away, my body close to the ground as I watched Sasuke closely. He dropped his hands and his eyes opened up once more, a light in them.**

**"Well Kira, you didn't like the chakra strings did you?" he asked and chuckled before he suddenly looked up and toward my pack. I looked at him strangely before I turned to look as well. Everything had gone quiet. I took off running toward my family, ignoring Sasuke's grumbles.**

**I arrived at the cave only to see a shining blue circle in the air, as if the very air and scenery had been ripped. Something glowed in it before the circle poofed, making a large boom before two body's fell to the ground. I growled at them and approached them with caution, scenting them. I recognized the scent, but I couldn't place it. Suddenly one of the beings looked up at me and smiled and I smiled back at the familiar face. **

_**"Oh my God, Banyruu!" **_**I replied, my whole body shaking from my wagging tail, but it didn't last long before I heard a chuckle and turned to the cave where it came from. I scented blood . . . pack blood. I snarled and leaped toward the cave, and leaped on someone. I got my jaws around their neck and snapped it in half, but it made a popping noise and I looked down to see a chewed log. I snarled and wheeled around to see my pack and Cheza in the back of the cave, some bleeding, some not. Cheza was helping them, but I knew they hadn't left.**

**Banyruu came up behind me carrying a body. I looked up at him before looking at the body and realizing it was Kikyo. I could tell she was badly injured, but I didn't ask as Sasuke walked up, blood on his clothes. I wondered what that was all about before I heard a booming sound again and a bright light from outside. I believe our attackers just disappeared through the glowing blue circle.**

**After an hour or so of cleaning up my pack and making sure everyone was accounted for and everybody was fed, I turned to Banyruu and Sasuke who had been talking and discussing something about portals. It suddenly dawned on me that the shiny blue circle was a portal back to their world. I wondered who would be using it and coming after us, but I didn't ask as I walked up to the two boys and put my hands on my hips. Kikyo was lying in the midst of the wolves, but she was unconscious. Things were going to be explained.**

**"Okay you two, I think it's time that you explain everything to us because, I don't know about the others, but I'm ticked at why they'd be after us." The two looked at me before glancing at each other and sighing. Wow, they should be brothers or something.**

**Banyruu coghed and spoke up. "Well, I was on a mission of my own to save Kikyo for Orochimaru, a very powerful ninja who is also evil, had kidnapped her. I found her drugged and beaten and listened in on what was going on. Turns out, Orochimaru has some new followers with powers even unknown to us, but they were able to duplicate the portal when it was opened for Sasuke." He paused, taking a breath before continuing.**

**"Orochimaru sent his people through and he figured a way to keep the portal open and also close it whenever he wanted. How is still a mystery. When he opened the portal once more, I grabbed Kikyo and went through. I believe he tried to close it while we were traveling here, but it seems we made it back in one piece." He smiled then, looking over at Sasuke before looking back at me. Sasuke then took up the spotlight, the pack behind me listening intently, especially Tsume.**

**"We have come to the conclusion that Orochimaru learned of your existence, and wants to be able to . . . pardon this but . . . duplicate your dna and mix it with chakra to make the ultimate killing machine." He told me and my face was blank. That sick, sick, person was going to pay for this.**

**"But isn't he already powerful like you said?" I asked them, not fulling understanding all of this. They nodded their heads, but this time Banyruu spoke up.**

**"I believe he's planning on mixing his chakra, the most powerful, with the most powerful wolf," he said and eyed me.**

**I laughed then, not able to help it. "Wait, so you're saying he thinks **_**I'm **_**the most powerful out of everyone here?!" I giggled at this thought. Oh boy was he mistaken identities.**

**The boys glanced at each other before looking back to me. My smile fell and I just looked at them like they were insane. "I'm not the strongest! Hell, I can barely control my temper!" I told them, trying to prove otherwise. **

**"Exactly," Sasuke replied with a frown. This was ridiculous. This couldn't happen. **

**"Okay, so what's the plan?"**

_Okay guys! Next chapter's going to explain what the 'plan' is It's actually going to be very interesting, so stay tuned to see what I have for the surprise!! Thanks and pls review!!_


	8. Chapter 8: Portals and a New World

_Hey guys! Chapter 8 here. I would like to thank __**ToboeDeidaraLover **__for still being here for my story! I'm glad I still have a few friends from the long run. Thank-you for reviewing, now, on to the Story!!_

**Banyruu and Sasuke looked at each other with strange glances before returning to me. Okay, they had a plan, but I had a feeling I wasn't going to like it.**

**"You have to go to our world." Sasuke told me carefully as if telling insane person. My jaw dropped to the ground and my eye popped out of my head.**

**"Go to your world?" I asked and he nodded his head. I thought about this for a while before nodding my head. "Okay, we'll go to your world and fix this problem." Sasuke shook his head and stepped closer to me, resting his hands on each of my shoulders.**

**"No, **_**you **_**have to go to our world," he corrected and I gaped at him before I shrugged out of his grip and stepped away. I had a feeling I was going to make a scene.**

**"No, I'm not leaving my pack behind," I told him simply, my eyes glaring at him to not push the subject. Yet, have you ever met a male that actually was able to understand the look you're giving him?**

**"You have to," he told me, holding his ground as well. Oh boy, it was going to end up in a fight wasn't it? I started to growl at him before I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Tsume standing behind me, his bloody cheek and busted lip evidence of the fight he gave.**

**"Go Kira. We'll be okay; you just go and fix this problem. Besides we now have a pup in the pack, we can't really get up and go places," he told me with reassurance. I looked behind him towards Blue and Hige, both holding the pup that they cared for so dearly. They both nodded their heads, Blue's gaze telling me to go. I sighed and threw my hands up in the air before I turned to look at Banyruu and Sasuke.**

**"Okay you guys win, but I'm not going to be very easy to handle," I warned them both, letting them know that I wasn't too thrilled about this or even happy about it. Sasuke chuckled and walked to stand beside me, throwing his arm over my shoulder.**

**"No worries, I think I'll be able to handle you seeing as how you're going with me," he said and winked. My eyes about popped out of my head and I blushed slightly before turning to see a not so happy Tsume.**

**"I told you he winked!" I told him and pointed my finger at Sasuke. Sasuke along with other people in the cave started chuckling, but I didn't think it was too funny. What if this wasn't my Sasuke, but the other guy? **

**Several Hours Later**

**I sighed as I stared up at the sky, the blue clouds fading to a pink, then to an orange from the sunset. I had my bag of stuff, but I left the food in the river for the pack. I gave Blue the rest of my money so she could go out and by stuff while I was gone. Hige wasn't too worried about me, he had a lot of confidence in this trip of mine which was something that I didn't have. Toboe was worried slightly for me, but he assured me that I would be able to do this and to come back soon. Tsume, well, was Tsume. He didn't really say much, but I could tell he didn't like me going on this mission trip thing. But I had to agree, I knew that the strength of the pack was wolf, but the strength of the wolf was the pack. Split up wasn't normal, but Tsume would be in charge of things, and I trusted him.**

**Banyruu, which I wasn't sure about him, was going to stay with the pack, and wherever he was, Kikyo would be in tow as well. I sighed as I wasn't sure about that decision. I trusted him, yes, but how much did I trust of him to let him stay with my pack? I shrugged it off and just hoped that he would behave himself and keep my pack out of danger should any more ninja come to try and find me again . . . or whatever they wanted to do with me.**

**"Kira?" I heard a voice asked and I opened my eyes that I didn't know I had closed and looked up into onyx eyes. _Sasuke. _**

**"Yeah?"**

**"We're about to leave," he told me and I sighed in response. I sat up and eventually stood on my tired legs as I walked toward where Banyruu would be trying to make the portal. Obviously he was really close. I had waited all day for this, and I said my goodbyes to the pack a long time ago. I wanted it to be quick. I didn't want to be an emotional wreck when I got to the place known as Kohana, where Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura were. He also told me of their government and who the Hokage was. It was a woman named Tsunade and I was wondering if she was nice or not. I hoped so. I didn't want to snap at the woman who had controlled Sasuke's mission here in the first place.**

**I walked through the shadows of the trees to see a bluish light. Oh goody, portal time. Sasuke walked beside me as we reached Banyruu, watching him do a lot of hand signs and seeing his black chakra pour out of him and into this spinning, swirling, blue circle. Also known as, the portal of doom. Banyruu didn't even turn to look at us, but eventually he sighed and he brought his hands down. He turned to look at us and I never had seen him so . . . tired looking. Wow, if it wore out an obviously powerful demon like Banyruu, this thing **_**was **_**powerful.**

**"Banyruu? Are you feeling okay?" I asked him, worry in my voice and I'm sure it was written all over my face as I quickened my pace toward him. He simply nodded his head and brushed away my question. I nodded my head and felt a hand on my arm. I looked at the hand before I followed it up to Sasuke's face. He smiled, but I could only look at him. My stomach was twisting in knots from fear and excitement, but I'd have to say more fear than anything.**

**"Ready?" He asked me. I nodded my head and gulped as I looked at the portal once more. Banyruu bowed his head and stepped back. I watched him as he made sure to watch over our departure and also to close the portal once we were through. Sasuke wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me close. I didn't object as he led me to the swirling mass of chakra. I ended up grabbing his other hand and gripping it with everything I had in me. He only smiled as we stepped even closer.**

**When my foot entered the chakra, it seemed as if the portal was pulling me through, which it really was. My whole body felt like it was crumpling in on itself as I closed my eyes. My skin itched and burned at the same time. I almost screamed, but I had no air to scream. I was suddenly brought back as I felt myself hit a hardwood floor. I 'oofed' before I opened up my blurry eyes to see a large desk in front of me. Sasuke was on the floor as well and he looked over to me before he stood, bringing me up with him.**

**I looked around the room I was in and it seemed to be a very big office. I was wondering where we were before Sasuke suddenly dragged me to a side room. I was about to object before he suddenly bowed his head. I looked around him seeing as how I was behind him and saw a woman with blonde hair, dull amber colored eyes, and a blue diamond in the middle of her forehead. I was wondering what that was all about before she suddenly looked past Sasuke to me.**

**She walked forward, a cup of what seemed to be tea to my nose and looked me up and down, as I did her. Sasuke had straightened and looked back and forth from one girl to the other, wondering what was going on.**

**"So you're the wolf, Kira am I right?" she asked me and I nodded my head.**

**"And I'm guessing you're Tsunade, the Hokage of . . . Kohana," I replied, a bit delayed of what country or whatever it was that we were in. She smiled and nodded her head. I smiled as well, glad that I had gotten everything right. She seemed nice so far.**

**"Well, I'm sure you are tired, so I'll get you an apartment for the night. We'll discuss everything tomorrow morning. I'll send Sasuke to get you up and he will lead you to your new arrangement now," she told me and I looked over at Sasuke, worry in my eyes. We were going to be separated? I didn't want that, I wasn't even sure what it looked like outside.**

**Sasuke simply looked at me before looking back at Tsunade. "Yes Lady Tsunade," he replied before he grabbed my hand and we walked back into the office room before we walked out the door. When the door closed behind me, Sasuke suddenly turned to me with a smile. **

**"Don't worry Kira, I'm sleeping at your apartment tonight, I just have to get some things adjusted first." He told me and I looked up at him and nodded my head. I can survive on my own. I'm able to live without Sasuke for at least a few hours, it's not like I hadn't done it before. But then again, I've never been in a different world without him either.**

**"Okay," I replied softly and followed him down several flights of stairs before he opened a pair of doors to the outside world. The light was fading from the sunset, just like it was back at home. My stomach churned, but I ignored the feeling as I walked down a dirt street, passing many different buildings on the way.**

**One looked like a restaurant, something with noodles? I was unsure, but a light tug on my hand set me walking by it. We finally walked up to a three story building. We walked up to the second flight of stairs before we walked to a room and Sasuke opened it. What, no locks?**

**We walked into the living room, the rest of it extending out to the right, but a counter on my left and on the other side of the counter was the kitchen. I looked around and it just reminded me of a Japanese style house. Well that's just neat. I was given a tour before Sasuke left, but not before telling me to get some sleep and that he would be back soon. I sighed as the door closed after him and I looked around the place. Well, home sweet home for now I guess.**

**I walked over to the couch that had a pull out bed and managed to set it up without breaking anything. I put two pillows on the bed before I lay down and covered myself with the covers provided. I sighed as my head relaxed on the comfortable pillow and I hugged the other one, for now that is. I instantly fell sound asleep, dreaming of being free and away from responsibility.**

_So what do you guys think?? I think it's great!! Please Review and tell me what you think, would love ideas if you guys have any. _


	9. Chapter 9: A Strange Person and Sparring

_Chapter 9!! Yay!! Thank-you so much __**ToboeDeidaraLover **__for the info on Tsunade's drink ;) Haven't watched Naruto in such a long time I forgot LMAO I still thank __**Cwprincess **__for sticking with me through this. Now, let's get onto the story shall we?? __**Cursing used!! **__You have been warned..._

**"Kira, wake up," I heard a soft voice whisper. I groaned and squeezed my eyes tighter as I felt the sun hit my face. I felt myself hugging something. Something warm. I opened my eyes slowly to see Sasuke's face inches from my own. My eyes went wide and I jumped backward, almost falling off of the bed, but thankfully held on to the bed before I went tumbling off. My heart raced, but it immediately slowed when I saw Sasuke's smirk.**

**"Glad you thought that was funny," I muttered at him as I turned and stood up, stretching and whining before I finally sighed and walked to what I figured would be the bathroom in this apartment. I heard Sasuke's chuckle for a long time. I was glad he was having fun with this.**

**I walked out of the bathroom a few minutes later to be greeted with Sasuke sitting at the counter eating a bowl of what seemed to be noodles and soup. He stopped his eating and pointed to the bowl next to him, holding the same contents. I sat down next to him and looked down at my 'breakfast'. A pair of chopsticks lay next to my bowl and I picked them up, one in each hand. This was going to be interesting. I tried to get some noodles, but I failed, the noodles always slipping through the chopsticks. I growled as I tried it in another manner and failed. Sasuke had stopped eating his breakfast and watched me with a smile on his face. **

**"Fuck this," I snarled at the chopsticks and broke them in half before throwing them onto the counter. I picked up the bowl and slurped down the delicious soup before the noodles followed. I ate my breakfast like so, being watched like a laughing hawk by Sasuke. I finally finished and looked over to Sasuke's bowl which still had some stuff in it.**

**"Eat up! Don't we have a meeting to go to?" I growled before I picked up my bowl and put it in the sink. I heard chuckles and I smiled. I had a feeling this was going to be a good morning. **

**After breakfast and a small water fight, I had my bag on my back and I stood at the door, waiting for Sasuke. He finally emerged out of the bathroom, water spots still slightly noticeable on his shirt as he led me out the door. Now that it was morning and the sun up, I could see Kohana clearly. It was beautifully different from what I was used to, but it was still amazing. Sasuke pointing out some shops and such along the way back to Tsunade's office or where ever she was at the moment.**

**When we arrived, as soon as we walked through the door, I noticed two people who were familiar to me. A boy with blonde hair and a girl with pink hair. They both turned their heads to see who came in and Sakura smiled as she looked at Sasuke, but when she saw me, her smile fell slightly. She wasn't too enthusiastic to see me again obviously. Naruto, on the other hand, grinned at both of us. He opened his mouth to say something, but Tsunade interrupted as she came out of the side room with a cup. **

**"Welcome Kira and Sasuke. Now let's get down to business," she told us and sat down in her chair behind her desk. Sakura and Naruto continued to stand and Sasuke walked up next to them. I followed, not wanting to be left out of the group. Something made my nose tickle and I scented the air and smelled that tea scent again, but it wasn't tea. I looked in the side room to see a bottle on a counter. I squinted my eyes to try and read it. **_**S-A-K-E. Sake? **_**I asked myself, wondering what the strange drink was, but didn't ask as I returned my attention back to Tsunade who was looking us all over.**

**"Well I'm sure all of us know about Orochimaru and his new followers. Now the idea dealing Kira is most interesting," she started, but before she could get any further, the door slammed open and I wheeled around to see who stood there. A tall guy with white hair and an odd outfit and some freaky looking shoes showed up grinning like a loon. **

**"Pervy Sage!" Naruto yelled and grinned at the new arrival. **_**Pervy Sage? **_**He frowned and started to yell at him.**

**"I told you not to call me that!"**

**"Jiraiya, please try and remember that this is a meeting and you're late," Tsunade spoke up between the two, her hard gaze on the white haired man now known as Jiraiya.**

**He grinned sheepishly and walked up to stand next to me. "I'm sorry, I got carried away." He replied to Tsunade with a grin. She ignored him and decided to continue.**

**"Now, the plan with Kira-" she started, but I couldn't hear her for the whispering in my ear. **

**"So you're Kira? The wolf?" Jiraiya asked me. I looked over to his eager face and I sidled away from him a bit before I nodded my head in answer. He grinned even wider in happiness and stood straight again, that smile sticking to his face. I stayed next to Sasuke, this guy freaking me out just a tad.**

**"-she, I'm sure, will be able to do this. Do you agree Kira?" Tsunade asked me and I frowned seeing as how I wasn't sure what the plan was. I nodded my head nonetheless and she smiled at me. "Okay then. Jiraiya, you will be the leader of this mission and you will train as well."**

**Jiraiya nodded his head and winked at her, giving her thumbs up as well. I rolled my eyes and I could've sworn Tsunade did the same. "Alright, you five head out and begin training." She dismissed us with a wave of her hand and we all filed out, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, me, and the freak Jiraiya. As soon as the door closed Jiraiya yelled for joy and I swear I jumped five feet in the air. **

**"Okay group, let's head to the training grounds!" He said, just a little too enthusiastically and I noticed Sasuke smirking. I glared at him and followed Sakura and Naruto as they started to walk away. Jiraiya walked up beside me with Sasuke on his other side.**

**"So, you can change into a wolf?" he asked me. I nodded my head once again and he just grinned. "I can't wait to see it. You'll be first to train," he told me and walked ahead of me to walk up to Naruto and Sakura to start talking to them. My jaw dropped. You're kidding! I don't want to train first! This must be what I agreed to. I groaned lightly and Sasuke chuckled beside me. I glanced over at him and glared.**

**"Glad you think this is just so freaking funny," I told him. He smiled and nodded his head.**

**"Good, because I like the look on your face whenever Jiraiya talks to you," he told me and I could tell he was trying his best to not burst out into laughter. I growled at him as we continued walking. We finally reached the training grounds and Naruto and Sakura started to spar. Sasuke stood next to me and still had that stupid grin on his face. Jiraiya walked up to me with his hands clasped together.**

**"Okay! Let's see what you got Kira!" he said enthusiastically and I shrugged. I changed into my wolf form, my blue wolf gaze settling on a very excited and thrilled white haired guy.**

**"Oh man that's so cool!" he replied practically jumping everywhere.**

_**"Yeah, there's nothing cooler than being able to turn into a wolf," **_**I told him and his eyes suddenly bulged. **

**"You can **_**talk!?**_**" He asked me, his eyes the perfect picture of this -- O.O**

_**"Yep, and I can control who's able to hear me or not."**_

__**"Really? Okay, let's see that," he replied. At this point, Sakura and Naruto had stopped sparring to gather around me and the wonderful Jiraiya. I turned to Sasuke and spoke to him, keeping everyone else out of the conversation.**

_**"Why do they call him Pervy Sage?" **_**I asked him. He chuckled and pointed to Jiraiya. **

**"Well, they call him Pervy Sage because all he does is look at girls," he replied to my question and I turned to Jiraiya whose face was now red. Whether from anger or embarrassment I couldn't tell, but he humphed either way.**

**"Okay, different test now," he said, his face going back to a small smile. I nodded my head for him to continue.**

**"You are to try and catch me," he replied. I barked out in laughter and my body shook.**

_**"Catch you? Okay Mr. Pervy Sage, you better get to running," **_**I replied before I snapped my jaws and launched to tackle him. I was inches away when he suddenly blurred and disappeared. I stopped in my tracks and looked around me.**

**"Looking for me?" He asked and I traced his voice to the other side of the field. I growled and ran toward him before using something of my own 'magic'. I ran to one side before running to the other, then I ran right past him before I wheeled around and was going to nip him, but he was gone again. I suddenly felt a tap on my shoulder and I looked up to my right to see Jiraiya standing next to me, smirking.**

_**"Okay, so I can't run as fast as you. What's the point?" **_**I asked him with a growl as I sat down on my haunches. He laughed and pointed to me.**

**"Oh don't get so hairy Kira, but I knew that you wouldn't be able to anyway, but there is a way," he replied with a wink.**

**I growled at him and bared my teeth. **_**"What's that supposed to mean?" **_

**He smiled and just shrugged. "I'm not sure, maybe you need to learn to control your anger," he said in an odd voice before he disappeared and returned to the spot where Sasuke and the others were. **_**Control my anger? **_**I thought as I walked back, my head down and in thought. I wasn't sure what he was meaning by that.**

**For the rest of the day I fought with Jiraiya and Naruto head on, not using speed but strength. I won some of the battles, but I definitely received some hard hitting blows that knocked the breath out of me, but in return, Jiraiya and Naruto received bites and scratches from my teeth and claws, so I assumed it was even. When Jiraiya finally dismissed us, I felt like falling down on the ground and going to sleep. Sasuke didn't seem too out of it as we walked home. I had changed into my human form for the trip, but as soon as we walked into the apartment, I threw down my bag and plopped down on the unmade bed, not even bothering to get under the covers before I went to sleep. My dreams consisting of battling and fighting, and finally catching that Jiraiya guy.**

_So what did you guys think of this chapter?? I thought it was great Just to show you what's going on in Kohana and a few things to think over ;) Hope you enjoyed it and please review!!_


	10. Chapter 10: Emotional Training&Nightmare

_Chapter 10!! I would like to thank everyone who replied. Thank-you so much!! I would write names, but you know who you are ;) Thanks! And super thanks to __**Scoobyses **__for your wonderful review! I loved it!! I'm not sure how you learned about my liking rp sites, but the link you gave me didn't work :( Maybe you can send me a new one? Thanks!! Okay, now on to the story!_

**Once again, I woke up with light hitting my eyes. I growled and rolled over, snuggling into what I assumed was covers. They chuckled and I felt the rumble from the action, but my tired mind still didn't put one and one together.**

**"So you want to cuddle now huh?" I heard Sasuke's voice ask me, and I just yawned in response and cuddled even closer to the 'covers'. Once more they chuckled and I felt a pair of arms wrap around me. I sighed and breathed in a scent. A scent I knew. It took my tired mind a few minutes to process what it belonged to. **_**Sasuke. **_**My eyes slowly opened to meet a dark blue material. I moved back slightly and followed the blue material to a face. **_**Oh my God I was **__**cuddling**__** Sasuke! **_**I jumped and rolled out of his grasp, quickly standing and fixing my clothes which consisted of a light cotton shirt way too big for me and a pair of shorts that went a bit above my knees.**

_**I don't remember changing, **_**I thought and remembered last night. I came home with Sasuke and fell right to sleep. I then turned and glared at Sasuke.**

**"You **_**changed **_**me while I was asleep?!" I asked him with disbelief, my jaw hanging open while my eyes glared at him with a mixture of shock. He grinned and nodded his head.**

**"Well yes. I had to wash them, they were filthy. So I went out and bought those for you," he replied with a grin and a twinkle in his eyes.**

**"You-oh-argh!" I yelled, not even able to make a full sentence as I balled my fists. "You give me my clothes back **_**now,"**_** I told him in a deadly tone and pointed my finger at him. He chuckled and stood up, that same grin on his face. He walked to the bathroom and came out with my clothes, clean and folded. I snatched them out of his grasp and walked to the bathroom. I slammed the door shut, unable to hear Sasuke's smart ass remark. I changed my clothes, but was grateful for the sleepwear either way. I only had one good pair of pants and a shirt, my others had gotten ruined somewhere along the line. **

**I walked out of the bathroom, carrying the shorts and shirt and put them inside my bag. Sasuke watched my movements from the counter where he ate the noodles, which I had found out, was called Ramen. Chicken Ramen to be exact. I walked over to the bowl waiting for me and ignored the chop sticks, not even going to try it as I slurped down the delicious soup and ate the noodles afterward. Sasuke had that glint in his eyes, always reminding me of what he did. I could smack him, but I restrained myself. **

**I put my bowl in the sink and washed it out this time, putting the now clean bowl upside down next to the sink to dry out. I ignored Sasuke and simply walked right out the door, hearing him walking behind me.**

_**Good, at least I don't have to talk to him on the way there, **_**I thought harshly as I glanced back at him. I lead the way to the training field we were at yesterday and we met up with Sakura and Naruto as we walked up. Naruto grinned and said his welcome to us, which was a bit to enthusiastic, as for Sakura, she simply nodded her head and smiled at us, but lingering on Sasuke. I could've growled, but I didn't as the memory of this morning popped in my mind. He was going to regret doing that. **

**I walked away from the group of ninja's momentarily looked around. **_**Well where's our crazy teacher? **_**I asked myself, but was taken off guard as a glint showed in front of me. I wasn't sure what it was, but I reacted instantly and moved out of the way, crouching close to the ground and changing forms in the process, growling and snarling already headed toward the direction the glint came from. It had turned out that the shiny thing was a kunai, coming straight at me. Yet, if I hadn't moved, it probably would've caught me, but I ran passed it as I ran to the person who had thrown it. **

**I heard the silent footsteps behind me and knew the others had noticed the commotion as well. Good, because I wasn't too sure if this was normal training or an actual attack. I guess I'd find out soon enough.**

**The bushes rustled as I came to the edge of the field and I leaped forward, my jaws open and ready to tear apart anything that went near my jaws. Yet when my paws landed on the ground, nothing was around me but blackness. I wondered what was going on, but I wasn't sure. All I could see was black. I carefully looked around me before I saw something ahead. I ran toward it, but it seemed forever before I reached it. It was Sasuke, but he looked at me with disgust. I tilted my head, wondering why he looked at me like that, but he suddenly started to yell at me, telling me that I was worthless and nothing but waste, a mistake. I felt the confusion as well as a stinging at my eyes as I turned into my human form, looking at him with a hurt expression.**

**Before I knew it, he was attacking me, scratches forming all over my body. I cried and was useless as I fell to the ground in a heap. This couldn't be happening! I was suddenly pulled, and I opened my blurry eyes to see Sasuke standing above me, the trees, ground, sky and everything else back to normal. I could feel the tears that had fallen, and the scratches I bore. I looked at myself and saw them. I wasn't sure what had happened, but someone would pay. I turned back into my wolf form, seeing as how I was in my human form. I rolled over and stood, glaring at everything that my eyes met; including Sasuke. Whatever had happened to me had caused not only my stress levels to sky rocket, but my emotions to take over. **

**I leaped at Sasuke, growling and snarling. I felt something inside me shift and knew I was beginning to lose it, but I didn't care. I needed to kill something. **_**Now. **_**I reached Sasuke's neck and snapped it in half, shock written all over his face. Suddenly a poof sounded and I looked down to a chewed log. I snarled in my madness and wheeled around to see Jiraya standing there with a grin on that stupid face of his.**

**"Well done Kira, nice work. Except, don't kill friends," he replied and chuckled. I then turned on him and snarled, getting into a fighting position. He was pushing my already pressed buttons. My whole body felt invincible and the scratches I couldn't feel. Jiraya watched me with a calm expression and I finally realized I was supposed to be training. I took a deep, ragged breath and looked at Jiraya with a light glare.**

_**"If you pulled some sort of trick on me, I swear to anything that's holy that I'll rip your throat out," **_**I snarled at him, still a bit emotional from what had strangely happened. The white haired man simply laughed and bent down to my level.**

**"Kira, what happened was you were in a dream like state," he replied and pointed to my scratches. "Those were inflicted in your dream, correct? Well, I was the one who had performed the task without touching you," he replied, explaining to me what had happened. I sat down and huffed, still angry and remembering the tears I had shed moments earlier.**

_**"You mean to tell me what I saw wasn't real?" **_**I asked him, a growl in my tone. If he was going to tell me that he caused an emotional breakdown just for training, he was dead. He grinned and nodded his head.**

**"Although your fear is quite different from what I expected," he replied and a thoughtful expression passed over his face. I growled at him, a warning, letting him know if he was to tell **_**anyone **_**he'd have me to answer to.**

**He chuckled at my growl and nodded his head. "Not to worry wolf," he said in a whisper. "You're secret is safe."**

**I nodded my head before I looked out to the field. Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura were fighting 50 or so guys, all looking the same and clothed in black. I heard a lot of 'poofs' and smoke followed afterwards and it seemed the ninja were disappearing easily. I watched interested, but when I turned to look at Jiraya, he had gone. **_**Damn ninja, **_**I thought before I ran out of the woods and started to attack the poofing ninjas. As soon as I managed to get my jaws around the necks of some, they would poof into air and my jaws would slam shut with a loud snap. I thought at some point my teeth might crack.**

**After a while, all of the ninja's were gone and Jiraya showed up. How I wanted to sink my teeth into his neck, but I held myself together.**

**"Great job you guys! You can all go home now," he replied, but it was only mid-day. I wondered why he dismissed us so early, but I shrugged and changed into my human form before I started to follow the others. **

**"Kira, can you stay behind?" he suddenly asked and I stopped dead in my tracks. **_**Greeeeaaat, **_**I thought sarcastically and rolled my eyes. Sasuke stopped and looked back at me, giving me a wondering glance. I wasn't sure what that was about, but I gestured for him to go on as I turned around to face Jiraya.**

**"So, what's up?" I asked him and folded my arms across my chest. He smiled and gestured to me. **

**"You. We're going to work a bit," he replied and I gave him a look of 'what the fuck?' He chuckled and smiled. "Before I noticed you eyes. That was definitely different, I'm sure, especially from someone from you're world," he explained and I nodded my head.**

**"Yeah, when I get severely pissed off I tend to lose it . . . thanks to you," I ended in a growl and he just laughed.**

**"Well, we're going to control that. I noticed a lot when that happened, and if you control that, you could be stronger than you thought," he replied and grinned. I didn't like where this was going. I feared I was going to have another breakdown or worse. I looked at him with my eyebrow raised and a hard look on my features, telling him clearly that if he brought me to that state again, I **_**would **_**kill him.**

**"Okay, first we're going to start off pretty simple. Sit down and close your eyes."**

**I sat down on the ground cautiously, following his directions, but didn't want to close my eyes, remembering what happened last time.**

**"Don't worry, no more dreams," he replied with a chuckled and I glared at him before I closed my eyes.**

**"Now, go to either form works best when you fight, which is what I assume your wolf form," he told me and I complied, changing from a sitting human, to a sitting wolf in a instant. My eyes were still closed, but my senses were heightened, giving me the slight advantage to make sure Jiraya didn't move closer.**

**"Think," he replied. "What makes you very upset or mad? A memory maybe?" he asked and I growled. I didn't like going back through my memories, they brought back to much emotion. I left them be and let them go. I had decided that a long time ago . . . seven years to estimate things. **

**A thought suddenly came in front of my closed wolf eyes, my former self turning to see Josh, my best friend for years, with blood on his chest. **

_**"Josh!" I screamed as I ran toward him. I caught him as he fell to the ground. I sat down, with him in my arms. I started crying now, without even realizing it. I rocked him back and forth.**_

_**"Kira," he sputtered as a little bit of blood spilled out of his mouth. I looked at him, hoping he would say more. He gripped my hand tightly, never letting go.**_

_**"Remember, I helped you, alright?" he asked. I nodded my head, my tears hitting his jacket. He nodded his head faintly. "You be careful, and tell Brad and Julie I'm sorry," he said as his breathing slowed. **_

_**"Josh," I whispered as I felt his hand loose grip on mine. I gently laid him back down on the ground, but never let go of his hand. I felt someone's hand on my shoulder and I looked up to see Sasuke, but he wasn't looking at me, he was glaring at Will. I looked back at Josh and put his hand on his chest.**_

_**"Good-bye my friend," I whispered . . . **_

__**I couldn't take it anymore and opened my eyes. I felt the stinging of tears and also fresh anger for what had happened, but I shook my head. Jiraya was still sitting in front of me, watching me with curious and slightly worried eyes.**

_**"I can't Jiraya," **_**I replied as I shook my head, a tear running down and into my fur. I changed into my human form then and stood, wiping the tears that had formed. I looked up to Jiraya and said a soft sorry before I turned and walked away. Only then did I realize how late it had gotten. The sky was dark and the first stars had started to come out.**

**I sighed as I locked up the old memory and walked back to the apartment, hoping I would make it and not get lost on the way. I managed to find it without any problems and walked up the stairs and opened up the apartment Sasuke and I were staying at. Well, it was supposed to be just me, but it seemed Sasuke had decided to stay permanently.**

**I walked in, keeping my head down and letting my hair fall into my face. The emotions from before still lingered, but I did my best to hide that fact. I turned to face the door as I closed it and stood there for a long moment. I heard another person in the room and knew it was Sasuke. I sighed and turned around, not looking at him as I passed the figure sitting at the counter. I grabbed my bag and walked to the bathroom and closed the door. I got into my new night clothes and returned to the living room, placing my bag down and glanced at Sasuke who was still sitting at the counter, watching me with worried eyes.**

**"Kira? What happened?" he asked me, but I just shook my head and climbed into bed, sitting Indian style on the bed and pulled the sheets up to cover my knees before I stared out the window in front of me, showing Kohana. I heard him move and watched as he walked over and sat down beside me, looking at me and trying to figure out what was wrong I'm sure. I sighed and shook my head.**

**"Forget it Sasuke, it's nothing to worry about," I told him and felt the tears brimming my eyes again. That's when I laid down and curled up in a ball and fell asleep, trying to escape my emotions and my past.**

_**Josh's dead body burned in my mind, all my feelings and movement surrounding the body that lay before me. I cried out in pain, but it wasn't physical. It was like my emotions were being tortured. I screamed and screamed, tears streaking down my face as I suddenly turned to look at a person: Will. He laughed and pointed at Josh, saying he was nothing and he was never my friend, just getting close to kill me. My heart ripped in two as his words stung my body and I started to fall, screaming and crying . . . **_

**I suddenly woke up, crying my eyes out and arms wrapped around my stomach, holding me close and trying to calm me down. I sat up, the arms removing themselves and I continued to cry, the dream I had before still vivid in my mind. Arms wrapped around my shoulder and pulled me close and I let them as I cried into someone's bare chest, but I didn't care.**

**I managed to get a hold of myself and sniffled, but didn't move, but neither did the arms that rocked and rubbed my back. A ragged sigh escaped my lips as tiredness overcame my tired body. I leaned back, and so did Sasuke. I knew it was him, for who else would it be? We laid there a long time, him holding me while I snuggled closer to him.**

**"Sorry," I muttered in a very sleepy voice before I fell asleep again, feeling fingers running through my hair before I was developed in a comforting blackness.**

_How was that?! I know it's long, I had a lot of muse Please review to tell me what you guys thought! Thank you!!_


	11. Chapter 11: Movie Interuption & Shopping

_OMG! Thank you for all of the reviews! I loved reading every single one! And yes, Jiraya is a fart dies laughing Well, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, so here ya go!! OH!! And it gets mushy... at least, mushy for me, so, YOU ARE WARNED! lol_

**When I woke up in the morning, I felt like shit. I was still tired, but the sun on my face wouldn't let me go back to sleep. I groaned and sat up, swinging my feet over the bed and putting my head in my hands. My head ached and I just wanted to growl at it. I vaguely remembered what had happened last night, but thankfully, I didn't remember the nightmare. I sighed and stood, raising my head to look at Sasuke who was standing in front of me. I gave him a strange look, but his worried gaze just settled on my confused one.**

**"Do you feel okay?" He asked me and I already knew what he was addressing. I nodded my head, not that talkative in the morning. He nodded his head in reply and let me pass him, grabbing my bag and sleepily walking to the bathroom. When I looked in the mirror, I looked like crap. Bags were under my eyes from the lack of sleep and my face was pale looking. My brown hair was in a birds nest on top of my head and I growled at it. It seriously looked like I was sick. I sighed as I changed and put my night clothes in my bag before I opened the door and dropped the bag in its normal place, on a vacant chair.**

**I walked up to the counter where Sasuke sat, but it seemed he had already downed his breakfast. I looked at the ramen, but didn't feel hungry. I sat down and ate some of it, feeling Sasuke's gaze on me the whole time. When I was halfway done, I picked up the bowl and stood and walked into the kitchen to put it in the fridge for later. I really wasn't too hungry, which was surprising.**

**Apparently Sasuke noticed as well and looked at me worriedly. I knew it had started all because of last night, but I couldn't help that now. I walked out to the other side of the counter and stood by Sasuke.**

**"Okay, let's go," I replied in a quiet voice, a hidden sigh underneath it. He didn't answer me, but stood anyway and suddenly hugged me. I was startled from the action, not sure why I was being hugged in the first place, but I returned the hug and relaxed my body into his.**

**"Are you sure you're up to go today?" he asked me in my ear, sending a shiver down my spine. **

**"Yes Sasuke. I just had a crappy night," I said blandly and pulled away from him. He did the same and nodded his head stiffly. I could tell that he didn't believe me, but I didn't care. I turned and opened the door, stepping out into the warm air with a breeze flowing by. I blinked as the breeze picked up my hair and replaced it in another manner, but I ignored it as I started to walk down the stairs and toward the training field again, Sasuke's footsteps close behind me. **

**When we were almost to the field, Sasuke's voice suddenly pierced my mind. "What did you dream last night?" he asked me, and I was about to reply that I couldn't remember, but it suddenly hit me as if a train had smashed into me. I stopped dead in my tracks as I felt the emotions build up again, but I forced them down as Sasuke walked up beside me, watching my face carefully.**

**"Nothing," I replied, my voice strained as I continued to walk again. Sasuke didn't comment nor ask any other questions after that. **

**We arrived to see a note pinned to a tree, but no one else around. I sighed and walked over toward it to see what it read.**

**Dear Students,**

**I've decided a break is needed. Enjoy this while you can!**

** Jiraya**

**I smiled lightly at what the note said before I turned around to see Sasuke reading over my shoulder. He grinned and shook his head, chuckling. My lips curved in a smile, but barely. The night's events plaguing my mind. Sasuke looked down to my expression and his smile fell.**

**"So, what do you want to do Sasuke?" I asked him, trying to hide my emotions. I think I failed at that.**

**"Why don't we just go back to the apartment?" he asked me and I shrugged and nodded my head. He smiled lightly and headed off. I followed this time, staying behind him the whole time. When we reached the apartment he opened the door and allowed me to go first. I smiled then, a true smile, before I walked in and looked around, already thinking of what to do. Sasuke closed the door and stood beside me.**

**"Well, would you like to watch a movie?" I looked at Sasuke astonished. **_**Movies? They had movies? **_**I couldn't remember the last time I had seen a movie and I nodded my head, a grin on my face. He smiled and walked to the kitchen and I wondered where in the world he was going. He walked on the other side of the fridge and made some hand signs before a door appeared and he opened it, glancing at me to see my reaction. To be truthful, my jaw was practically on the floor. They had secret rooms?! I grinned after that and walked into the dark room before Sasuke followed and flicked on a light. An older looking TV sat across the room and a couch in front of it with a coffee table. I turned to exclaim my happiness, but Sasuke was doing some more hand signs and the door suddenly disappeared.**

**"Why did you do that?" I asked him, my head tilted sideways. He grinned and I smiled in return, yet I have no idea why.**

**"That way Naruto doesn't come busting in when we're watching a movie," he replied and I nodded my head, perfectly understanding his reasoning and agreeing with him. He walked over to the TV and dug through some tapes at the bottom in a cupboard. I sat down on the couch and relaxed as Sasuke finally picked out a movie and put it in the VCR on top of the TV. He grinned before he quickly turned off the light and plopped down on the couch as well, waiting for the movie to start. **

**The screen lit up suddenly to show the title: Dracula 2000. **_**Wow, who would have thought he would have had this movie? **_**I thought to myself as I started to watch with interest. I knew Dracula, I mean, who didn't? But there were so many myths, I wasn't sure what the full story was. I curled up, bringing my feet up with my body leaning toward Sasuke. I held myself up with my hand, but it was suddenly softly grabbed and removed before I felt a body right next to my face. I looked up to see Sasuke's grinning face and I smiled up at him. **_**What the heck, **_**I thought as I was paying more attention to Sasuke than the movie.**

**Apparently Sasuke noticed my loss of interest in the movie and bent down to kiss my forehead. I blushed automatically and leaned into his chest more, trying to hide the fact that I was blushing. I could feel his smirk on that face on his and I trained my eyes on the movie, but I wasn't watching it. Before I could get my emotions under control, the hairs on the back of my neck raised and my whole body fell rigid. Sasuke must've felt it too because he stiffened as well. We both sat there in the dark, looking around the room carefully. I then changed into my wolf form, my eyes adjusting much better to the dark than my human ones.**

**In one instant, I had leaped gracefully off of the couch and away from Sasuke as I surveyed the room, growling. I heard a rustle behind me and knew Sasuke had prepared his kunai. I then turned to look behind the couch and snarled as I saw a figure there. I realized who it was, but still pounced for them, my snarl erupting from my jaws. I heard his chuckle and I landed on the ground instead of a body.**

_**"Jiraya! Get your ass out of here!" **_**I snarled as I turned around and raced around the couch to see said ninja sitting on the couch next to a confused Sasuke. For heaven's sake, he still had his weapons out and ready to throw from his confusion and had yet to put them away. Jiraya, on the other hand, simply chuckled and shrugged.**

**"Nah. I think I'll watch the movie. I haven't seen this in a long time," he replied and trained his eyes on the TV. I snarled at him and leaped up on the couch, my snout in his face and my lips pulled back in a snarl.**

_**"Well, how's this. You tell us why you came and you can go on your merry way," **_**I replied to him, looking him straight in the face. He grinned at me and sighed. I couldn't imagine such an annoying grown-up existed. Gosh he was going to end up on my death list soon, not that he already wasn't.**

**"Oh okay," he huffed and turned to look at me, which wasn't much seeing as how I had yet to move my jaws from his face. "I've come to see how you were doing. Yesterday's training seemed a bit . . . tough," he replied and gave a sheepish smile. I sat down on the couch and swished my tail, my gaze looking at him with annoyance as I backed away from him.**

_**"Well I'm doing just fine," **_**I replied, glancing over at Sasuke which clearly said 'don't tell him a word about my nightmare'. His kunai were put up, but he still looked at Jiraya confused. It seemed Jiraya didn't make house calls like this. I couldn't agree with him more. I'd prefer to be left alone, especially in my earlier situation with Sasuke on the couch. I growled at the thought.**

**"Oh okay then Kira, but you **_**will **_**do that tomorrow as I asked. That was the whole purpose of that day off today," he replied and a hard tone entered his voice as he pointed his finger at me. I sighed and nodded my head, knowing I was going to have another rough day. Jiraya nodded his head and then moved quickly, so quickly I didn't even see him, but I heard his voice behind the couch.**

**"And play nice you two," he replied before I felt his presence leave and I growled at his last comment. Sasuke only had to burst out laughing, but personally, I didn't find it that funny. I changed back into my human form and sat down on the couch next to Sasuke again, but I was tense. I knew he was going to ask me what training Jiraya was talking about. Before five minutes had passed in the all but silent room, besides the movie, did Sasuke finally speak up.**

**"So . . . training?" he asked and turned his attention to me. At this point, Dracula had become a distant memory. I sighed and shook my head.**

**"Just some weird training is all," I replied, suddenly feeling worn out. The dream came back to mind and I felt like groaning. I wanted it to be gone! Sasuke could feel my tension and wrapped his arm around my shoulder and brought me close to him in a one armed hug. Gosh, there were a lot of hugs today weren't there? But, like this morning, I gladly wrapped my arm around his stomach in turn and hugged him as well. I rested my body against Sasuke's, feeling at peace. I didn't even know I fell asleep.**

**When I woke up, blackness met my vision. The tape must've finished and rewound itself because the TV only showed black and the movie was ejected. I sighed as I laid down back on the nice warmth underneath me, hugging the thing I was sleeping on even tighter before I loosened and relaxed again. I heard a grunt but ignored it as I felt shifting underneath me. **_**Eh, whatever, **_**I thought before whatever it was below me became tense. I growled/groaned as I was getting uncomfortable with the stiffness below me and shifted around. I noticed something different, but couldn't place it as I turned around and laid gently down again, my arms stretching before hugging again. Arms tightened around my waist and pulled me closer, but at the moment, I didn't mind.**

**A sigh reached my ears and the thing below me rose up and down from the action. **_**Wait a minute, **_**I thought before I set my chin on the warmth below me and looked ahead. I looked into Sasuke's face, his onyx eyes piercing my blue ones. A smile came up on his face, but it was a nervous one at that. I followed his movement, smiling as well. It turned out into a full out grin after a moment and Sasuke pulled me up closer to his head, that way my head was lying next to his. I realized that I had been sleeping on top of him. Wow, good thing no one walked in to get the wrong idea here. **

**I smiled as I rested my head next to his, smelling his scent very close to me. Before I could close my eyes again, however, he turned his head toward me, our faces only centimeters apart. His eyes held seriousness before he suddenly moved closer and kissed me. I was shocked momentarily, but I almost instantly responded, kissing him back. His hand traveled up from my waist to reach the back of my neck, deepening the kiss. It was passionate, but it was light, as if feather soft. I kissed a little rougher, but Sasuke gently moved away, but we didn't part. I could feel his smirk before he finally ended the kiss and backed away.**

**"Eager?" he replied, one simple word that made me blush about 20 different shades of red. I shook my head, **_**eager **_**to win this battle.**

**"What do you mean **_**me?" **_**I asked and pointed to myself. I then poked his chest lightly and giggled. "You're the one who started it."**

**"Yes, but I'm the one who ended it," he countered and I growled. He has to be **_**so **_**smart sometimes. He chuckled before he removed his hands away from me and raised them above his head while his body lengthened in a stretch. I could feel the muscles beneath me tense and relax as he finally stopped and sighed.**

**"Well, I'm not sure about you, but I'm going to see what time of day it is," he told me, seeing as how there wasn't a window in here. He gently and carefully removed himself from underneath me, a tortured sigh escaping my lips as he smirked in return. I didn't have to look to see him doing hand signs to open the door. I heard the almost silent hinges open and heard the rustle of Sasuke in the living room. Curtains opened and I finally sat up on the couch, my elbows on my knees and my chin resting on my hands.**

_**Well, it's been eventful, **_**I thought before I giggled. Sasuke had a questioning look just seconds afterward as he came through the door and stood beside the couch.**

**"Nothing! **_**Absolutely **_**nothing," I replied, putting emphasis on 'absolutely' along with sarcasm. I knew he'd get the idea and just move on. And thankfully I was right as he just shook his head and leaned on the couch.**

**"It's about one in the afternoon," he replied and I nodded my head, seeing it as a reasonable time seeing as how much we did . . . or didn't do. "Do you want to take a better look around Kohana?"**

**I looked up at him in surprise. **_**Well, I hadn't seen the whole city . . . let's give it a shot. **_**I nodded my head enthusiastically. He grinned and nodded his head.**

**"Well then, let's go. We can go anywhere you want," he replied, and I loved the sound of that. What was the first thing to do on my list? I thought about it for a while, but I managed to get to reach the door and close it behind me before I finally figured out what I needed.**

**Food and clothes.**

**Oh how this was going to be another interesting shopping trip. It never seemed to fail.**

_OMG! So, how did you like it?? HUH?? Good? Bad? Great?? Too great for words?? LMAO Just kidden. Review pls and I'll be happy lol ;) Hope you guys liked it!!_


	12. Chapter 12: Tricks and Gravity Energy

_ZOMG! Chapter 12!! Guys, I'm really sorry for the delay. School has just been really stressful and not only has my muse been shot repeatedly, but I didn't have the chance to get on. So, I'm sorry. I might not be able to update soon. As I've already said, school has just been a pain in the ass and life just isn't going too well._

_**ALSO: **__I'm reading a very good story on Quizilla and she posted that her story had been stolen and plaugerized. So, readers, please message me if you see my story being copyrighted. Thanks._

**Sasuke led me to several food shops, but none had anything other than ramen. The food situation was looking a bit grim so far. He brought me to the last stand and ducked underneath the cloth that hung partially over the entrance. I groaned before I ducked under as well and looked around. All sorts of boxes were on shelves all over the place and an older man was standing behind a counter to my right, looking tired. His face was wrinkled and the bags under his eyes indicated that he was either very tired or in bad shape.**

**He looked up to Sasuke and me and smiled, a glint showing in his eyes. Happiness? I wasn't sure, but I smiled back at him, a large grin just to make him happier as I quickly followed Sasuke to the back of the shop. I glanced at certain boxes, but all had the name **_**Ramen**_** plastered on them in some form or fashion. A sudden jar caught my attention and I stopped dead in my tracks. I stared at the red sauce and wondered what in the world it was. It definitely wasn't ramen. I noticed Sasuke stop and glance at me over his shoulder as I picked up the sauce and examined it closely. Green leaves were in it. **_**Probably Basil. **_**I examined it some more and wondered if this was spaghetti sauce. Either way, I grinned like a loon and looked over at Sasuke, holding the jar close to my chest as if it were a life saver. Which in fact it probably was since it was something else besides ramen. **

**Sasuke shook his head at me and grinned, acting like a parent with a three year old. Well good, he can think that. We walked around the shop some more, stopping every now and then when something caught my attention, but never agreeing on anything else. I finally stopped short when something else caught my eye. We were in a refrigerated section, amazingly enough, and I saw a dough like substance. It suddenly hit me at what I could make. I grabbed the dough like lightening and then looked around frantically and grabbed two packs of shredded cheese. Sasuke looked at me with an alien expression and I grinned back at him. After about an hour searching in shops trying to find food, it kind of got to me. **

**I skipped up to the old man still at the counter. He grinned at my actions as I set the stuff on the counter. He wrote down the prices on a pad of paper and finally came to the total. **

**"Five seventy five," he replied, the wrinkles showing as he smiled at me and Sasuke. I looked back at Sasuke, speak of the devil, and gave him the 'I don't have any money' look and he just grinned as he pulled out the money for the food and thanked the old man. Just as we were about to walk out of the shop, the voice of the old man stopped me in my tracks.**

**"You're not from around here are you young lady?"**

**I turned and gave him a wide grin. "You have no idea," I replied with a small giggle before waving and catching up to Sasuke who was just outside of the shop interior.**

**"Okay, shopping," I replied with a sigh, ready to go home, but I knew I needed clothes. Sasuke nodded and I could see the tiredness in his features as well from all of our running around. I couldn't blame him, I was practically checking out every corner of Kohana. We walked a short distance to a wooden building. He opened the door and it dinged from a bell as he let me walk inside first. I stepped through and felt at calm for once in a clothing store. I grinned as I heard Sasuke enter behind me and I walked forward, immediately attracted to a gray shirt with graffiti looking words written all over the front. Tinted in purple in some areas, it had 'Love' at the top. Below that had small black writing that said stuff 'love me forever' and 'love me now'. It seemed never ending and I fell in love with it. Ironic. Fell in love with a 'love me forever' shirt.**

**I grinned and picked my size before taking it off the rack and looking through some more shirts and jeans. Jeans were my best friends. You couldn't find me in any other fabric . . . except now with my sleep shorts. Oh well. **

**I grabbed a pair of low ride, light blue jeans that flared out at the bottom. My favorite kind. This, for once, was actually pretty fun. The sound of rustling in the back made me look up and toward the only other door in the shop. I waited, knowing they would walk out at any moment, and sure enough, I was right. A tall slender woman about in her 30's walked out, her bright red hair swishing below her shoulders and her bright green eyes held welcome. Yet, I had the feeling something else was there. She smelled like . . . **_**fear? **_**Could that be it? Was that the hidden emotion behind the welcome?**

**"Hello. Please, if you need any assistance at all, call me over and I'll be happy to help you," she said, glancing from me to Sasuke and back. Something was a little odd, but hey, who said people weren't odd?**

**I nodded my head in response and grinned at the woman. She smiled back at me, but it seemed strained. I shrugged mentally and returned to my jean shopping. I didn't hear her as she walked up behind me and looked at the jeans I was holding up.**

**"Oh my," she replied and stood by my side, but she more hovered over me and the jeans than anything. "Do you really think you should buy these?" she asked me and I looked up at her with a confused expression. **_**Wasn't the object of shopping to get as many customers to buy your crap to make money?**_** I glanced up to look at her and I saw the real fear in her eyes this time. I stood shocked, wondering what could've scared this woman so much. She gave me one of those strained smiles again and grabbed the tag on the jeans.**

**'**_**Must wash before wear. Guaranteed to last' **_**It read. Her shaky fingers pointed at the tag and her small finger dragged to the letter **_**'d.' **_**Then **_**'a', 'n', 'g', 'e', 'r'.**__**D-a-n-g-e-r.**__**Danger?! **_**I looked up at the woman with wide eyes. She nodded her head and her eyes darted to the side. I knew what she was trying to tell me. Danger was in the back room. **

**"Oh my gosh! You're right! Theses jeans will **_**never **_**do!" I replied, hiding the fact of what she had just told me. She was confused at first, but caught on quickly.**

**"No problem. If you need anything else let me know," she replied with a smile and headed off to check the merchandise in the next aisle. I had to let Sasuke know so we can split and hopefully help this woman. I found him in the men's section looking at a black shirt. I didn't take the time to read what it said, but I immediately gasped and he turned around to look at me with wide eyes and an expression that clearly said **_**'What the fuck?!' **_**I grinned at him, but gave him a look that was slightly desperate as I skipped over to him and peered over his shoulder at the shirt.**

**"That shirt is **_**amazing! **_**You should totally get it," I replied in a preppy tone and I knew Sasuke would know something was wrong. He glanced at me for a moment and I gave him a simple look. Wide eyes filled with slight fear and desperation while my smile turned into a straight line on my face. He nodded his head and turned around to walk to the cash register to pay. His face was relaxed as he strode forward, a light smile on his lips. Well, he was certainty acting out the part. He laid his shirt and a pair of pants on the counter while I laid down my two shirts and a pair of pants.**

**The red head came up and wrote down the prices and added them up to a certain amount. I wasn't paying much attention to notice the price, but Sasuke pulled out some money and paid for the stuff while my mind was running around ideas. As the girl started to put our stuff in a bag, I finally wrapped my mind about what to do.**

**"So, seeing as how you don't have many customers, how about some lunch? I'm sure your dying to get out of this boring place," I told the shocked red head as I gazed around the shop in disapproval. Maybe I could star in a movie after all of this is done. Acting has now become quite a part of my life. Joy.**

**Sasuke glanced back at me, but looked back at the red head, hopefully he had a gesturing look. If he didn't, I might have to smack him later. She smiled and nodded her head, but she suddenly winced as if in pain. She looked at us and shook her head in a sad manner. Before I could utter a word, a man came out from the back room, followed by a girl with bright green eyes and black hair. I didn't have to be told that they weren't the helpers around the store. I growled at them and crouched down defensively, my lips pulled back from my teeth. Sasuke must've had the same feeling because I heard him shift and knew he had his hands on his weapons pouch.**

**"Well look what the cat dragged in," replied the man, giving both me and Sasuke a large toothy grin. The girl behind him seemed to zero in on Sasuke with a smirk and an evil look in her eyes. I snarled at her and ground my teeth together. She glanced at me and scoffed, rolling her eyes before she returned her gaze to Sasuke. I growled at her, but then glanced at the red headed girl, hoping she wasn't going to faint or anything, but my surprise is what took over when I looked at her. She was grinning! **_**Grinning! Have I gone blind? Did I lose my mind? Do I need to go to a mental institution? **_**I kept asking myself, but apparently, I was okay, because one look at Sasuke assured me that I wasn't the only one to see this.**

**"Surprised?" The man asked and I glared at him. This was all a trap! Damn people when I try to be nice.**

**My growl answered his question and my body started to change, I knew I couldn't control it any longer. My wolf wanted to kill these three, and she wanted to do it **_**now. **_**Chuckles echoed the room around me and I opened my blue wolf gaze to the now three people in front of me. Red head had decided to join the man and black head. They were starting to get on my nerves. **

**"Well looky there Angela, it's a wolfy. Do you think we should adopt it?" The man asked the red head now known as Angela. A snarl ripped through my muzzle without thought. **

**"No, I think we should skin it alive and hang it on a wall," she replied in that sweet voice of hers, but this time, it was coated with menace. And my mind didn't just skip over the face that they called me an **_**it. **_**Who the **_**hell **_**did they think they were?!**

**I snarled at them and attacked the man, my anger getting the best of me. It seemed I moved in slow motion as my body flew through the air. The man smirked at me, but he seemed to be in normal speed. Or maybe he was super fast? I wasn't sure, but I was suddenly thrown to the ground, stomach first, as that same gravity type energy pulled me to the store floor, denting it. I lost my breath and could only stare dead ahead of me with wide eyes as I tried to get air into my lungs. I tried to talk, scream, snarl and snap, but nothing came out of my jaws. Only silence.**

_As I said in the beginning, Sorry for the lateness of this. I'll try to get the next chapter out, but don't get your hopes up. Hope you guys enjoyed this horribly suckisly short chapter._


End file.
